The Beginning, To The End
by PositiveXNegative
Summary: (SUCK at summaries, but here goes nothing.) Fine has been living in the orphange since a baby and the only momento she has it the necklace she had when she was brought to the orphange. One day a couple people came and Truth was looking for adoption for his family. He'd like to adopt Fine, but the orphange refused! Fine's adventure starts to begin! (It explains more in the story)
1. Chapter 1

**(NOTE: I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futagohime!)**

**The Beginning, To the End**

**Chapter 1**

Fine sits up from bed and yawns, then stretches. She gets up from bed and walks to the window curtain while wiping her eyes. She opens the curtains. The field with so much green and flowers. The trees give shade and shelter. The pond, a place for the fish to swim. The animals running and playing.  
Fine opens the window and the breeze comes in. "Never gets old." She said to herself.

"Fine! Get dressed and be here in 5 minutes!" Camelot, the nun, said.

"Yes, Miss Camelot! I'm coming!" Fine quickly closes the window and gets dress. She takes off her pajamas. Her puts on a white gown, puts a black dress over it, gets a white ribbon and ties it around her waist. She puts on long white socks and puts on black shoes. She looks in at the mirror. Her pinkish-rid mid-long hair was down and straight. She braids them, so that they could look shorter and gets two black ribbons and ties her hair into two ponytails. "Ok!" She said. She opens her drawer and takes out and necklace. There was a key hanging. She puts it on and hides it under her clothing. She runs out her room. She runs down stairs and opens the dining room. Boys and girls sitting down, talking to one an another. Fine sighs and gets her breakfast. She sits down by herself. She eats it all in one bite. "Finish…." She gets up and puts it in the dirty pin. She looks back at the other kids and walks away.

"Fine! Come child it's time for lessons!" Camelot said.

"But Camelot-" Fine gets cut off.

"Listen, Fine, you're 13. And if you're not adopted by the time you reach 13 you have no choice but to work hard and become a nun."

"I know….."

"Now! Let's be off!"

"Yes ma'am." Fine follows Camelot. "Um….Camelot…."

"It's Miss Camelot!"

"Right! Sorry! Miss Camelot I have a question."

"If it's about you're REAL parents you know the answer."

"I-I know." They begin to walk silently. _'I hate lessons.'_ She thought. She looks out the window and sees three unfamiliar kids her age with 3 older men. One of the children is a girl with long blue hair. _'Pretty….'_ She looks at Fine. Her aquamarine eyes looked at Fine's pinkish-ruby eyes. She looked like Fine!

"Fine! It's not right to stare!" Fine looks at Camelot who was glaring at her.

Fine gulps and bows. "I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

"Good." They continue to walk. A woman with the same outfit as Camelot walked up to them. She looks down at Fine and smiles. Then she looks back at Camelot.

"Ms. Camelot. There's people here. They're here for adoption. Shall I get the children ready?" She said.

"Yes please." The woman walks away and Camelot turns to Fine. "This is your first job to get children adopted!"

"Yes ma'am." They walk towards the couple. Or men and children... Fine tugs Camelots sleeve. Camelot kneels down to listen what she has to say. "They already have kids..."

Camelot sighs and says,"You didn't pay attention to what I told you..."

Fine freezes and chuckles awkwardly. Camelot walks up to them.

"Hello there, I'm Camelot. What brings you all here? Are you all here for adoption?" Camelot asks nicely.

"Only me." Said the man with blue hair and aquamarine eyes. "My name is Truth." The man with dark violet hair and dark violet-blue eyes stepped up. "My name is Solar." He said. The man with brown hair and blue eyes stepped up. "My name is Aaron."

"Nice to meet you all. And are these your children?"

"Yes. My daughter's name is Rein." Truth said. (I already described her.)

"This is my son, Shade." Solar said. His son has the same hair and eye color, but a little lighter.

"This is my son named Bright." Aaron said. His son has dirty blonde hair a ruby eyes.

"Hello." They all said.

"Rein's my only daughter and I'd like to adopt since she's lonely and my wife and I always wanted two kids. But she can't get pregnant again so we decided to adopted." Truth said.

"Is that so? I hate to ask, but why are you here?" Camelot asks the two men.

"We love children so we decided to take a look." They said.

"I see. Follow us. Fine can you check if the children are ready?"

"Yes ma'am!" Fine nods and runs inside.

"She isn't a child?" Solar asks.

"She is, but she's 13 now and it's already too late for her to be adopted." Camelot said.

"Why?"

"Because no family would want to adopted a teen."

"Well I was hoping if I could adopted her." Truth said.

"Then you should've came last year. Poor child, all her friends were adopted that day."

"What day?"

"The final day for adoptions for those who are ages 10-12."

The children looked at each other.

"So why didn't anybody adopted her. She's so adorable that you'd want to protect just like Truth's daughter." Solar said.

"That's true. That's what we all questioned. She did have interviews and they all end up good, but nobody accepted her. It's probably because of her necklace."

"Necklace?" They all said.

"Yup her necklace! It's shape is like an actual key! It's like those classic keys back from the past. It's gold with symbols on it that she can only read. And there's a red stone on it. It's really neat and well made!"

This time the adults looked at each other.

"Miss Camelot they're ready!" Fine runs up to Camelot. "They're-" She trips. They all sweatdrop. Fine gets up while looking down. She dusts off the dirt on her clothing. She looks up with a big smile. "They're ready Miss Camelot!"

"That's good. Now please escort these people to the kids room." Camelot said.

"Ok!" Fine said cheerfully. She looks at the men and children with a big smile. "Follow me!" They all follow her.

"Are you alright?" Rein asks as she walks next to Fine. "When you fell?"

Fine blinks and smiles. "I'm Fine! That's my name after all!" Rein gives Fine an uneasy smile then walks back with her father.

"Fine. Camelot said that you had a key shaped necklace. May we see it?" Truth asks.

Fine looks back at Truth with a questioning look. "Why?" She said.

"She made it sound interesting so I got curious how it looks like in person."

"Okay...I guess." Fine turns around and takes out her necklace.

"Amazing! It's so pretty!" Rein said.

"That old woman was right!" Shade said.

"Sh-Shade..." Bright and Rein said while narrowing their eyes at him.

Fine gives a gentle smile while looking at the necklace. "Camelot said when I came here I had this with me...clinging onto them with my tiny hands."

"Really? How old were you?" Bright asks.

"I was still a baby. She said I looked around 3-5 months." Fine answers.

"It must be really special." Solar said. Aaron agreed.

"Can I hold it?" Truth asks. Fine holds the key close to her.

"Why?" She said.

"If you don't want to I understand."

Fine feels terrible. "I'm sorry it's just that when I hold this key it makes me feel safe, happy, loved, and needed." All their eyes widened when she said the last part. Fine looks at them with a smile. "Let's go. The children are waiting!"

"But aren't you a child?" Shade said.

"Not really. Part of me is a child, but as soon as you turn 13...they treat you like an adult!"

They all walked to the children room. Fine opens the door and they see all the children lined up.

"A-Amazing..." Truth said in surprise.

"They're in a straight line being patient..." Aaron said in surprise as well.

"Why can't our kids be like this?" Solar said. They men agreed.

Their kids glared at them. "What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Well please interview any child we have all the files here on the table!" Lulu, Camelot's apprentice, said.

"No need for that I already decided." Truth said.

"EH?! WHO!" The children all said in the same time, including Fine.

"That's obvious. I would love to adopt...Fine!" He pointed at Fine.

"Wha?" Fine stood there confuse. "WHAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**(Note: I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futagohime)**

**Chapter 2**

"You want to adopt me?!" Fine said in disbelief.

"Yes." Truth said.

"Excuse me, Truth, you didn't read the book have you?" Camelot said.

"What book?"

"I'll take that you haven't." She sighs. "Fine would you please bring Truth the book?"

"I'm sorry, but...even I don't know what you mean by the book." Fine said.

"That's right. I haven't told you yet. Okay then. Lulu would you?"

"Yes ma'am!" Lulu runs out of the room. And comes back with a thick book. She places it on the table.

"Thank you, Lulu." Camelot said.

"You're welcome!" Lulu said cheerfully.

"Now let's see..." She starts turning the pages.

"Um, Fine?" Rein whispers into Fine's ear.

"Yes?" Fine whispers back.

"Do we have to wait while she searches for the page?"

"I think so."

"Fine!" Camelot said without keeping her eyes off the book.

"Yes!" Fine said.

"Can you take the children out to play? This may take awhile."

"Okay... Come on everybody! Let's go outside and play!"

"Okay!" The chlidren said happily.

A little girl tugs Fine's sleeve. Fine kneels to her. "What is it?" She said kindly.

The little girl said,"Can you play the piano for us again?"

"I don't know..."

"Please! We love it when you play!"

"Alright then! Let's go." She takes the little girls hand. Then turns to Rein, Shade, and Bright. "Do you guys wanna come?"

"Sure." They said.

They all walk to the music room. The little girl kept talking to Fine asking her questions while Fine listens to her and smiles down at her.

"So Fine? You play the piano? Bright asks.

"Yup!" Fine answers.

"What else do you do?" Rein asks.

"I play with the little boys."

"Play what?"

"Sports. I love playing sports! It's fun and you stay in shape!"

"Then I'll challenge you one day." Shade said.

"Challenge me? Please you don't know what you're saying!"

"Of course I do."

"Very well. Where is it? What day? What time?"

"At the park. On Monday. 3:15."

"Perfect." The walk into the music room. Fine sits down and puts her fingers on the keyboard.

"What song do you want me to play?" She asks the little girl.

"Um...Perfect Two!" She said.

"You love that one don't you!"

"Yup!"

"Okay! Here goes!"

Fine starts to play. **(To listen to the song go to youtube and copy watch?v=gHmxy-Kjq8Y then paste it next to youtube. And also I don't own the song!)**

Rein closes her eyes. "Pretty..." She said softly.

"Yup..." Bright agrees as he closes his eyes as well. Shade nods as he looks at her hands play the song happily. It made them all smile.

Couple minutes passed and she stopped playing.

"Again!" The little girl said.

"I wish I could, but I need to go back to Camelot and check if she's done searching for." Fine said patting the girl. "Well let's go!"

They all walked back to where Camelot was at. Fine opens the door.

"I'm sorry, but she cannot be adopted." She heard Camelot said.

"Just because she's 13 doesn't mean we can't adopt her!" Truth said.

"Well you should've come here last year then!"

"Their has to be a way!"

"Nope."

"Uh..." Fine finally tried to say. They all turned to Fine. "What you do you mean that I can't be adopted?"

"As soon as you're 13 you're future is decided. And since you were here since you were a baby you don't know you're actually parents." Camelot said.

"What do you mean?"

"If only you knew you're parents you could be adopted, but you don't."

"That's unfair! Who made up that rule!" Rein said.

"The person who opened the orphange in the first place." She pointed at a picture of a woman.

"You mean Madam Forge?" Fine said.

"Madam Forge?" They all tilted their heads.

"Yup! Madam Forge's the woman who opened this orphanage!"

"How long ago?" Rein asks.

"By the looks of it, it looks like over 128 years ago."

"Whoa! This place is old!" Shade said.

"It is, but thanks to god we were able to keep this building standing!" Fine said happily. Camelot bods.

"Anyway, Camelot, may I have a word with you somewhere private?" Truth said.

"Okay." Camelot nods and they both walk out the room.

They all stood there in silence.

Fine breaks the silence with a clap. "Sorry I can't stand quiet places. It scares me." She said.

"It's alright! I can't stand quiet places too." Rein said.

"So what do we do now?" Aaron said while looking around the room.

"Well to be honest I still have work to do. I was off to lessons till you guys came. And now Camelot is busy." Fine said with a sigh.

"Fine. Is there any other thing you'd rather do then do lessons all day?" Rein asks.

Fine thinks. "No. Ever since I turned 13 it was always lessons, lessons. And every time I slacked off Camelot would say,'Fine! Don't slack off! You're showing god and Madam Forge how useless you can be!"

'That's harsh!' They all thought.

"Fine? What we are saying is that what would you want to do rather then doing the same thing everyday?" Bright said.

"Let's see..." Then Fine snapped her fingers. "That's quite obvious! It's every orphanages dream!"

"What dream?" Solar said.

"Search for my real parents. It doesn't matter if they see me. I just want to see then once and tell them Hello."

"Really?"

"Yup!"

Camelot walks into the room. "Fine we still have lessons to do. Let's go."

Truth comes out the room. "Fine! Don't listen to her!" Fine stopped confused.

"Truth like I said I cannot let you adopt Fine!"

"Why?! Why can't I adopt her?! You don't give me the right answer!"

"If I did you wouldn't understand. If you wanted to adopt Fine you'll have to pay double the amount!"

"So?! I still want to adopt her!"

"Ugh...Fine come on. Let's just leave them. They won't leave no matter what I say." Fine hesitates but then nods. She continues to follow Camelot. Fine looks back. And softly says,"I'm sorry."

Camelot and Fine walk in silence. "Um...Miss Camelot?"

"If it's what he said ignore it." She said.

"Th-That's not it..."

"Is it about the adoption thing?"

"Y-Yes...why don't you let me get adopted? I thought you wanted me to get adopted?!"

"I know."

"Then why?"

She chuckles. "You'll see." Fine stops and looks at Camelot with a confused look.

_'What does she mean?'_ Fine thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Night time**

Fine looks out her bedroom window while brushing her hair.. _'What did she mean?'_ She thought. _'I shouldn't think too much, I need to sleep...' _She puts the brush down and falls asleep.

**Morning**

Fine wakes up like early the other morning. Gets out of bed, dress up, brushes her hair, puts on her necklace, then heads out. She walks in the hallways to get to the dining room. She looks out thewindow. She freezes. Truth was sitting down leaning next to a tree. He was shivering in his sleep. Fine grabs a blanket and jumps out the window and runs to him. Fine places the blanket on him. Truth's eyes slowly opened.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Fine said. He shakes his head.

He yawns. "No...I was about to wake up anyway." He said.

"Okay? What are you doing here? It's freezing in the morning!"

"I know. I'm protesting."

"What for?"

"To adopt you."

Fine grew speechless at first. "Why do you wanna adopt me?"

"You protect the things you care about. Unlike other children, you'd rather keep a smile on your face no matter what." He smiles.

Fine grew speechless again. She stands up. "I'm gonna bring you breakfast okay?"

"Okay."

Couple minutes later Fine brings fruit. "Sorry, but this is all I can get you." She said sadly.

"It's okay. Sorry for troubling you." Fine gives Truth the fruit. "Thank you."

They sit there in silence. "So Truth don't you have a job?" Fine said breaking the silence.

"I have the whole week off."

"What about your family? Do they know you're here?"

"Yup. But my wife told me not to push myself."

"You ARE pushing yourself."

"I know. It's just that..."

"What? Just that, what?"

"We always wanted two girls and one boy."

"Boy?"

"I have a son. Well...I use to have a son."

"What happen to him?" Truth hesitates to speak. "It's alright if you don't want to say it."

"Great. I'm being told what to do by a little kid!" Truth joked.

"That's mean!" Fine playfully punches Truth. They both started laughing.

"Fine. No matter what I'm gonna adopt you. Okay?" Fine looks at Truth. He was gently giving her a smile. Then she finally realized what Camelot meant. _'So this is what she meant.' _She thought. She gave Truth a bright smile.

"Okay!" She said cheerfully. They both started to talk and laugh.

"Ahem!" Fine and Truth slowly looked up and saw Camelot.

"Miss Camelot..." Fine said awkwardly. Camelot looks at Truth.

He sweat drops. "Y-Yo..." He said awkwardly.

"Fine. As you're first lesson go wake up the little ones." Camelot said.

Fine quickly stands up. "Yes ma'am!" Fine runs back inside the building.

Camelot looks at Truth. "Meeting in my office tomorrow with your family." She walks away.

Truth sits there confused then realized what she meant. He quickly stands up and yells out, "THANK YOU!" He was filled with joy. Camelot smiles.

Meanwhile Fine wakes up all the little kids.

"It's morning already?" Said a little boy. He rubs his eyes.

"Yup! Now wake up. Or else I'm not playing the piano." Fine said. The little kids get up in full speed. They change and head downstairs.

Fine did the same thing with the other children and they all did the same thing. Now Fine was finish, but remember she forgot to wake up 2 more girls. Fine opens up their door.

"Wake up Anna, Stella. It's morning." The girls get up. They're twins. "You guys slept on the same bed again?"

"Stella had a nightmare so I slept with her." Anna said sleeply.

"Really? What did you dream this time?" Fine asks.

"A man with a dark coat and dark hat. He burned this place while laughing like a psycho! He screamed that it will be all of his soon! I kept thinking what did he mean!" She sobbed and her sister supported her.

She walks up to them. And hugs them both. "No man is gonna burn this building. It was just bad dream. Now I hate to rush things, but please get dressed. Breakfast is ready." Fine stops hugging tem and gives them a smile. "When you're done with your breakfast, I'll play the piano to make you feel better. Okay?"

"Okay." The twins smile. Fine leaves the room and heads to the dining room.

"F-Fine!" Fine looks back. "Ferny? What's wrong?" She said.

"Marcus doesn't want to give me my lucky charm back!" He said.

"Where is he?"

"At the garden."

"Okay. Well then, please go to the dining room while I get your charm back."

"Alright then..." Fine pats Ferny on the head and walks to the garden.

She sees Marcus lying down on the grass. She walks up to him. "Marcus. What are you doing?" Fine said.

"What does it look like...hag." Marcus said slyly. Fine gets pissed and kicks him. "Ow! What did I do?!"

"You called me hag! Where did you even learn that word when you're only 10! And also give me Ferny's charm!"

"What if I don't want to."

Fine gives an evil grin. "I'll tickle you and take pictures of your adorable side."

His eyes widened and had no choice. He surrendered and gave Fine the charm. "Now come. Let's go to the dining room." He gets up and they start walking to dining room. "So why did you take Ferny's lucky charm?"

"Ferny told me that when he has the charm all his luck and wishes come true."

"Oh? So what were you gonna wish for?"

"I didn't want someone special to go." He hides his face.

"Someone special?" Fine looks back. Marcus looks at Fine. "Well one day that special person is gonna leave. You have to learn to let go." Fine smiles and continues to walk.

_'Let go?' _Marcus thought.

Fine and Marcus enter the dining room. They found Ferny and Fine gave him his lucky charm back. Marcus was forced to apologize.

"Fine! You're gonna play the piano right?" Anna asks.

"Of course!" Fine said cheerfully.

Lulu tabs Fine on the shoulder. "Camelot is calling you." She said.

"Did I do something wrong?" Fine said in a worried tone.

"I don't know."

"Oh?" Fine stands up. She looks at her little friends looking at her with a worried face. She gives them a smile. "It's alright! I'll be back!" They all nodded. Fine walks out of the dining room with Lulu.

"I wonder what Camelot wants with Fine..." Stella said.

"I hope she isn't in trouble." Anna said.

Marcus said, "I don't think so. She didn't do anything bad for a whole week."

"True..." They all said.

Meanwhile Lulu and Fine walk into Camelot's office.

"You wanted to see me, Miss Camelot?" Fine said.

Camelot looks at Fine with a cheerful look. "Yup!" She said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Oh my gosh! She's cheerful! It's the end of the world!" Fine hides behind Lulu.

Camelot gets pissed, but keeps it calm. "I'm cheerful for a reason, Fine!"

"Why are you cheerful?"

"Do you wanna know?"

Fine thought about it. "No. I don't."

Camelot sighs. "Fine pack your stuff and meet me in my office tomorrow in the morning."

"Okay? What for?"

"That's a secret."

"Okay? So can I go?"

"Yes. You may." Fine exits the room.

Lulu looks at Camelot. Then smiles. "It's finally the day is it?" She said.

"Yup." Camelot looks at the photo of Madam Forge. _'Don't you think it's time to change the rule?'_ She thought.

**-Back to Fine-**

Fine walks to the music room. She stops at the entrance.

"Fine! Their you are! Please play the piano!" The twins said at the same time.

"R-Right." Fine smiles. She walks to the piano and sits on the bench. "Now what song?"

"The same one as yesterday!" One of the children said.

"Alright." Her fingers touch the keyboard and she took a deep breath.

"FINE!" Said a loud scream. Fine stood up quickly. One of the nuns ran to the door. "We have a meeting! Please hurry it's urgent!"

"But..."

"NO BUTS! JUST HURRY UP!" The nun grabs Fine's wrist and drags her. They left the room in seconds. The children sat there not knowing what just happened.

"She just got here too..." Ferny sighed.

"But I wonder what's so urgent?" Marcus said. They all agreed.

"Um...what does urgent mean?" Stella said. They all did the anime fall.

The nun drags Fine into the meeting room.

"Come on! Let go!" Fine complained. The nun let's go. "Okay. What's so urgent?" She said.

"This." They gave Fine the letter. "We don't understand what it says. So we wondered if you can read it."

"So you think I'll understand?" Fine said. They all nodded. Fine looks at the letter. She hesitates. "I don't know."

"What?"

"Something inside me is telling not to read it."

"Why?"

"I have no idea. Just give it to Camelot." Fine gives back the letter. _'Maybe I should have read it. Nah! It's not worth it.' _She thought. _'But still...' _She yawns.

"Why am I so sleepy?" She said to herself. "Probably because I woke up early."

A man with a black coat passes her. She stops and looks back. Nobody was there.

"Great! I'm so tired I'm imagining things!"

"Fine!" The twins run up to Fine with worried looks.

"Anna, Stella! What's up?" Fine said.

"Emily climbed a tree an can't come down!"

"Since when did she climb trees?"

"We don't know! Please help her!"

"Okay. Let's go!" They run to the garden and see Emily on the tree. The children surround her just in case she falls. Fine makes it and looks up.

"Emily! How did you get up there?!" Fine yelled.

"I don't know!" Emily yelled back.

"What do you mean!"

"I don't know! When you let the music room my mind went blank. Anf when I snapped out of it I was on top of the tree! Please help!" Emily started crying.

"It's gonna be alright. Just jump to me." Fine said calmly.

"No way!"

"Trust me." She smiles.

Emily's tears stop. She nods and let's go of the tree. She jumps. Fine's arms spread and caught Emily.

"See? Now was that hard?" Fine said patting Emily.

"No not really..." Fine giggles.

"Let's go back to the music room! I promised to played the piano, didn't I?"

"Yup!" All the children agreed.

They go into the music room and Fine plays the piano.

**Night time**

Fine packs her stuff. _'Camelot said to pack my stuff, so I'm packing! But still what for? Is she planning something?' _She thought. She finishes.

"Done!" She said and lies down on bed. She takes out her necklace and helds it close. "I wonder..." She prays and goes to sleep while holding her necklace close.

**Morning**

Rein gets out of the car. "I was so excited that I couldn't sleep!" Rein said happily.

Truth and his wife, Elsa, also got out of the car. "Me too!" Elsa said.

"But it's still early." Truth yawns and stretches his arms.

"I know. But father it's time!" Rein said.

"We all know it's time. Let's go." They walk inside the building.

Camelot was at the entrance. "I knew you'd be early. Please follow me." She said. They all follow.

"Did you tell her the news?" Truth asks.

"I kept it a surprise!" Camelot said.

"Miss Camelot? What do you mean?" They stop and see the twins.

"Anna. Stella. You're up early." Camelot said.

"We were heading to Fine's room. That's not till we heard you said surprise! Who's the surprise for? Does it involve Fine? Who are those people!"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

Camelot looks at Truth and his family. Then she looks back at the twins. "These people are going to adopt Fine today."

"What?!"

Camelot spots Lulu. "Lulu! Can you take these man and his family to my office!"

"Okay." Truth an his family walk with Lulu to Camelot's office.

"Now...tell me what you think?" Camelot looks back at the twins. "What do you think of her being adopted? Are you gonna stop this adoption and make her lose happiness? Or let her finally get a chance to experience something new in her life and let her enioy it."

The twins look at each other. "Fine's happiness?" They sync.

"Think about okay? Now you have one hour left of sleep. Fine's gonna wake up guys up one last time." Camelot walks pass them. They twins looked back and looked back at each other.

"One last time..." They said.

**In Fine's Room**

She wakes up rubbing her eyes. _'Why does today feel cheerful, yet gloomy?' _Fine thought. She looks at her key. _'Today feels like a good day, but same time a sad day. Why?' _She looks out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Fine gets ready and wakes up all te children. When she finishes she goes back to her room and gets her suitcase. Then all of a sudden she gets an uneasy feeling. _'It's probably nothing.' _She thought and exits her room.

"Fine!" The twins run up to Fine.

"Oh! Hello Anna, Stella. Is something wrong?" Fine smiles at them.

They notice her suitcase. "What's that?" They ask.

"My suitcase."

"What for?"

"I don't know. Camelot told me to pack my stuff in the morning and head to her office." They twins look down. Fine notices and kneels to them. "What's wrong?"

"Fine...what do you want? What's gonna make you happier?"

"What do you mean?"

"Would you be happier if you had a family!" Fine was stun when she heard that. "Would you be happier if you left! Tell us Fine! Tell us!" They start crying.

"Anna, Stella. You want an answer right?" The twins nod. "Yes it's true I would be happier if I was adopted, but that doesn't mean I won't miss this place. My memories are here. But if I was to get adopted I would visit this place. But it's too late to get adopted and to be honest, I'm very crushed. The important thing right now is to take care of you guys and help you get adopted. Now cheer up! Don't be so gloomy! Go to the dining room, I'll be there soon. Ok!" The twins made an unsure nod and walk to the dining room.

Fine knocks on Camelot's office door. "Come in." Camelot said. Fine opens the door and sees Truth.

She blinks. "Truth?" She said.

Rein gives Fine a hug. "And me!" She said.

"Rein!" Fine said in surprise.

Then Elsa gets up and walks up to Fine._ 'What a beautiful woman!'_ Fine thought.

"Hello. You must be Fine. My name is Elsa." She said.

"N-Nice to meet you..." Fine still doesn't know what's going on.

Camelot clears her throat. "Fine! This is gonna be your new family." Camelot said happily. Fine stood there stun.

...

...

...

"EH?!" Fine said in shock. "SO THAT MEANS I'M ADOPTED!" Camelot nods cheerfully.

Fine didn't know what to do, but smiled with joy. She looked at Truth.

"I said I was gonna adopted you. Didn't I?" He said. Fine nods.

She did something she always wanted to do. She runs to Truth and hugs him yelling, "DAD!" Truth hugs back.

"Mom!" Fine hugs Elsa. She hugs back. She walks up to Rein. "We're gonna be sisters from now on, right?"

Rein nods happily. They hug.

"Okay Truth, in order to complete the adoption papers you must take a vow." Camelot said.

"Okay." Truth agreed.

Camelot takes out a bible and Truth, Elsa place their hands on the bible.

"Do you vow to take care of this child?" Camelot said.

"Yes." They said.

"When this child needs support, love, cheerish, and pain. Will you be there for her when she is sick."

"Yes!"

They take their hands off the bible and Camelot puts it away. She nods at the couple.

"Fine." They said. Fine looks at them. "Welcome to the family!"

Fine's smile shined even brighter. They all hug each other.

"So when do we leave?" Rein asks.

"Anytime you want." Camelot said.

They all look at each other and smile. Then Fine realizes something.

"Can we stay a little longer?" She asks.

"What for?" Rein said.

"I need to say goodbye to the children."

"Alright then."

"We've been here for awhile now. They're probably at the garden." They all exit the office, including Camelot, and walk to the garden.

The children were playing around. "Everyone!" Fine said. They all look at Fine.

"Fine!" They all said happily, that's not till they noticed her suitcase and her new family. "Are you leaving?"

Fine nods. "I came to say goodbye."

Emily, the twins, Ferny, and Marcus run up to Fine. "Can you at least play the piano again? One last time?"

"Of course! Why do you think I came!" They all lightened up. "But this time I choose!"

They enter the music room and Fine sits by the piano.

"What's the song called?" Emily asks.

"You belong with me. It's a love song, but you'll understand it when you're older."

Fine looks at the piano and starts playing it. **( watch?v=uNdyZKY1tRg )**

Then all of sudden Fine starts singing.

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me." She plays alittle longer then stops.

They all clap. "So who was that song about?" Emily asks.

"Nobody. I just heard it from the radio. I thought it was a cute song so I practiced the song." Fine looks at the clock.

"Fine." The twins said. Fine looks at them. "Promise us you'll visit us!"

"I promise." They all smile. Noon came and Fine and her new family decided to leave.

"Bye everyone! I'll miss you!" Fine said as she waved bye to them. They waved back. Fine got in the care and her new sister, Rein started talking.

As they drove off Fine looks back at the children. She smiles at them one last time...

...

**You probably thought that I was in the middle of the story. But I'm not! It's still the beginning! :D**

**Next chapter is when her life starts to change! Hope you liked this part of the story!**

**I'm gonna start adding romance! ShadeXFine and BrightXRein! XD**

**Get your hopes up for next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter** 6**

2 years later

**Fine P.O.V.**

I dress into my high school uniform. I look at my necklace and wear it. I look at the picture from the orphanage I've been at for 13 years. It's been a year since that place burned down. Luckily no one got hurt. But only Camelot was the one that died. She died saving the little ones. Sometimes I blamed myself for not visiting that week. I close my eyes. I also stopped playing the piano because of depression. But I remembered Stella saying something about the building burned down to the ground. Was it a vision?

"Fine! Hurry up! Breakfast is ready!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yell back and run out of my room. Sometimes I wonder how the children are doing.

I run into the dining room.

"Fine! Hurry up! Why do you so long?" Rein asks with a concern look.

I smile. "I was daydreaming." I said. I sit down and eat. Then I noticed dad wasn't at the table. "Where's dad?"

Rein and mom gave me an uneasy smile. "He got called in early. Don't worry he'll be back." Mom said. Seriously, since day one I always wonder if they're keeping secrets from me. It's always the same excuse. He got called in early...

"I'm finished." I said. I put down my fork. "I'm gonna go ahead."

"Fine wait!" Rein said. "It's still early. Can you play the piano?"

I freeze. "Uh..." I look down. I forced a smile on my face. "Next time." I walk to the door and exit the dining room. I hide and listen to their conversation.

"She's always saying next time." Rein complained.

"Rein. It's been hard on her since the orphanage burned down. She still needs time." Mom said.

"We gave her time! It's been a year!"

"I know. But she was raised there and all her memories are there. So don't force her."

"I know... I just want to hear her play. She glows when she plays."

"True."

I walk away. It's still a burden. It still hurts.

**At School**

Rein and me walk to class.

"Hey Rein!" Shade and Bright said. "Hey Fine."

"Hey Bright, Shade!" Rein said.

I said, "Hey." I see Altezza, Lione, and Sophie. "HEY!" I yelled to them. They look back and smile.

"Hello Fine, Rein." Altezza said. "You guys are early. What's the occasion?" We started to walk to class.

"No occasion. We had to come early." Rein said.

"What for?" Lione said.

"I'm the school reporter. Fine has to join a club."

"Even though I don't wanna." I said childishly.

"Eventually you'll have to." Shade said.

"Why don't you join the music club?" Sophie said.

I didn't say anything. I forced a smile and looked at them. "I don't want to. I was planning to join the soccer club. But then I'd want to join the cooking club. So it's best if I don't do any."

"Then join the soccer club." Altezza said.

"But if I join Shade will bug me."

He went between us. "Why would I bug you?!" He said.

"Because you won't admit that I'm better than you."

"You're not!"

I face my friends. "See what I mean?"

They all nodded and giggle.

"You guys act like a couple!" Sophie said. Shade and I freeze and look the other way.

Bright clears his throat. "Anyway. Why don't you join the cooking class? You love food and not only that you can make it for everyone to enjoy!" He said.

"Good point!" I smiled at him. He smiles back. I stop in front of my classroom door. "Well see you guys at lunch." I said.

"I wish we had the same classes...it would be more fun." Lione said. They all agreed.

"Well see you later Fine." Rein said. I nod and enter my classroom.

"Fine!" I look up and see Mirlo.

"Mirlo!" I said.

"You're early?"

"Yes I am!"

"So have you decided to join a club?"

"Yup!"

"Really?! Which one?"

"Cooking."

"It suits you, but you look more suitable for sports."

"I know..."

"Is it because Shade is in sports?"

I blush like crazy. "No! No! No! No!" I said shaking my head rapidly.

"Fine I know you like him. Or should I say...love him."

"Stop it Mirlo! Since when did you became so evil!"

"I'm not evil. It's because we're the only ones in here."

I look around. "No wonder it's quiet." She nods.

**~Lunch~ Normal P.O.V.**

Fine and Mirlo walk to Rein's classroom.

"I wonder what everyone's doing." Fine said. Mirlo agrees.

"I just meet you at the garden okay? That's where we eat anyway." Fine nods and Mirlo leaves. When Fine opens the door a scream bursted out.

"It's Fine!" The fanboys and girls shriek.

"Fine..." She looks at her friends who were surrounded by their fans. Fine gulp. She takes at stel back. Her fans started running towards her. Fine runs to the open and jumps out.

"FINE JUMPED OUT OF THE WINDOW!" They all screamed. Rein looks up.

"What?!" Rein makes her way. Along with Shade and Bright. They look at the window and Fine was alright. "She jumped from the 3rd floor too..." The boys agreed.

"She bought us some time. Come on!" Shade said. They nod and start running away.

Meanwhile Fine ran for her life.

"WHY ME?!" She yelled out.

**10 minutes later...**

Fine finally outrun her fans. She runs to the garden and sees her friends. She stops and catches her breath.

"Are you alright?" Rein asks worried for her sister.

"Y-Yeah..." She huffs.

"You took a long time..." Altezza said.

Fine points at Rein, Shade, and Bright. "It's not my fault I'm not fast enough to escape! No offense Rein."

"None taken." Rein said.

"It wasn't our fault! When we got up the fangirls and boys came in!" Shade said.

"Yeah Fine! You can't blame us!" Bright said.

"Whatever... I guess this proves I'm better than Shade." Fine said. They all agree.

"Shut up!" Shade said.

"I found them!" They all looked back and see their fans.

"N-No...I outrun them..." Fine said.

"RUN!" They all run.

"I just got here too!" Fine runs. _'So tired...' _Fine thought. Shade grabs her wrist. She looks up.

"You're slowing down! Hurry up or they'll catch us!" He said. Fine nods.

They lost their fans and caught their breath.

"This sucks! Lunch is almost over too!" Fine said.

"And the food we make is gonna waste." Mirlo said.

Fine sighs. "These people should get a life." She said. Rein agrees.

"Let's go back to class." Bright said. Then he checked the time. "Oh no!" He said.

"What is it?" Altezza said.

"They bell rang 2 minutes ago."

"Not again!" They all run to class and apologized for being late.

Fine's teacher gave her after school detention.

Fine sits at her seat and secretly texts Rein.

**Fine:**Rein, I got after school detention. Go on ahead okay?

Rein reply's

**Rein:**Okay. I understand. See you at home then...

Fine sighs and looks out the window.

_'What's with this uneasy feeling?' _She thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fine sits at her seat. Waiting for detention to be over. _'Why am I always getting detention?' _Fine thought. She checks the time. _'2 more minutes...might as well start packing.' _She packs her stuff and exits the room. She stops in front of the music room. She enters and looks at the piano. She sits down at the bench. When she tried to play she stops herself and shakes.

"I still can't play..." She said softly. She puts her hands down.

"Here you are." Fine looks at the door.

"Oh! Shade! What are you doing here?!" She said.

"Rein told me to walk you home. Since she doesn't want her sister to walk alone and get takened by strangers."

"Like you?"

"Haha very funny." Fine giggles. Shade notices that Fine was sitting at the piano bench. "Were you about to play the piano?"

"Huh?" Fine looks at the piano. "N-No..."

"Stop lying. If you want to play. Then play."

"I can't..." She looks down.

Shade looks at Fine and walks up to her. "Let's go." Fine nods. They walk out the music room.

They walk in silence. _'What should I say?'_ Fine thought.

"Fine. Can I ask you something?" Shade said.

"What is it?" She said.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"Well you jumped from the 3rd floor, ran nonstop, and sat next to piano."

"What do you mean?"

Shade looks at Fine. "You're not acting yourself. It's been awhile since I saw you near a piano. Something's up. Tell me."

"Uh...well..." Fine hesitates. She sighs and looks at sad with pure sadness. "Today's the anniversary when the orphanage burned down."

Shades eyes widened. Not saying a thing.

"And also the day when I was left at the orphanage. Weird isn't it."

"Y-Yeah..."

They look forward without saying anything else. They stop in front of Fine's house.

"Well bye Shade. I'll see you tomorrow!" Fine said.

"Okay...and Fine!" Shade said.

"Yes?"

"I-I'm sorry you told me that! I must have brought up a sad memory!"

"It's alright! Don't worry!"

Shade gives an unsure smile. Fine smiles and opens the front gates.

"Ah! I almost forgot!" Fine looks at Shade.

"What?" He said.

"Rein never told you to walk me home! You told her that you were gonna walk me home!"

Shade blushes. "Wha?! How did you know?!"

"Silly! I know you too well! You were just looking out for me! That's why I love you!" Fine blushes.

"Uh...yeah." Shade blushes like crazy.

Fine tippy-toes and kisses his cheek. "I love you, Shade."

"I love you too, Fine."

They smile and Fine runs into the house leaving Shade blushing like crazy.

Fine enters the house.

"I knew it! You were dating Shade!" Fine's mother said happily.

"M-Mom..." Fine gulped.

"I can't believe Shade's gonna be my son-in-law!"

"Mom...don't jump to-"

"SHADE'S GONNA BE MY SON-IN-LAW?!" _'Great...' _Fine thought. Truth runs to them. "YOU'RE GONNA MARRY SOMEONE AND LEAVE YOUR POOR DADDY!" He yelled.

"Dad calm down! Don't jump to conclusions!" Fine yells. She walks pass them and walks upstairs, but then freezes. "Dad?"

Truth looks up with teary eyes. "Yes?"

"Don't worry I won't marry anyone till I get your blessing." Fine continues to go upstairs.

"That's my girl!"

Fine walks down the hall to her room. She opens the door to her bedroom and closes it behind her. She walks up to the picture of the orphanage. She gently takes it and two candles then walks out the room. She goes to the backyard.

"Fine? Are you gonna pray?" Rein said who was at the doorway.

"Yes." Fine said while placing the picture and candles on the bench.

"Can I pray with you?"

"Huh?"

"Well I-uh-how should I put this... If it was important to you it's important to me!"

"Okay then." Fine smiles. Rein smile and goes on a praying position like Fine. Fine lights the candles and starts to pray.

"Camelot._ How are you? I'm doing alright. Still adjusting this life as a family! I'm weird aren't I? Oh! Guess what?! I got detention again for no reason! My teacher is so cruel! You're probably laughing or wanting to scold me again. Also, Camelot? I still can't play the piano. I want to play, but if I do I'll probably cry because it reminds me about the orphanage. Silly, right? But there's something that's made me worry. How come the orphanage was burnt down on the day I was left there? It was the same time, same spot. It's...scary." _Fine looks up. _"Camelot...I'm scared. Please, lend me strength." _Fine stops praying.

"Fine? Are you okay?" Rein asks.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Fine looks back with a smile.

"Because you're crying."

"I am?" Fine touches the face and feel water. "That's strange..." She made a crying face. "How can I...how can I smile?" Her tears run down faster. "I'm so weird!" She covers her face with her hands and starts sobbing. Rein hugs her.

Truth watches everything from the window.

"Is the time almost here?" Elsa said.

"Saddly, yes." Truth said.

"Truth...he's coming."

Truth looks at Elsa. "What do you mean?"

"He's coming right now."

"How far is he?"

"Far enough to send the girls out."

"Got it!" Truth transform from cool to fatherly love. "FINE! REIN! Can you girls go shopping for us!"

Fine wipes her tears and looks at Truth with a smile. "Okay!" She gets up and takes a hand out for Rein. "Let's go!" Rein nods happily.

"Here's the money! And don't buy unnessecary things like last time! Here's the list!" Elsa said.

"Got it!" Fine takes the list while Rein takes the money. They run out the door and the next thing you know they're far already.

"That was close..." They sighed in relief.

"Now how much longer?" Truth said.

"He's here." The doorbell rings.

Truth answers the door. "Ah! Omendo! Long time no see!" He said.

"I agree. Are the girls out?" He asks.

"I just sent them out." Elsa said.

"That's good!" Omendo notices the picture in the backyard with candles next to it. He opens the backyard door and looks at the picture. "Is this..."

"The picture of Fine's orphanage." Truth said.

"It has everyone in it! Including..." He stops and smiles. "Camelot. It's been years since I saw her. Is this the only picture Fine has?"

"Yes."

"I see..." He looks at it a little longer. "She was crying wasn't she?"

"Yes...she really misses Camelot and the children. Ever since the orphanage burned down she stopped playing the piano."

"Stopped playing? I really wanted to hear her play when she came back too..."

They agreed. Then Omendo stands up. "Anyway, back to business!"

"Right!"

**Fine P.O.V.**

I wonder what mom's gonna make with these ingredients! They look yummy! Rein keeps pulling me to the jewelry stores and dress shops. I know she likes these kind of things, but I don't want to get in trouble like last time! I don't even want to remember.

We finally make it to the store. We walk in and start getting things from the list. At the end, I ended up carrying the most since Rein could drop them.

"Again. Sorry Fine." Rein apologizes.

"Like I said. It's okay! I got this!" I said cheerfully.

Then we looked straight. A man with a coat and hat passes by us. I stop. Why did that look so familiar? I look back and he was gone. Who was that man?

"Fine?" I look forward and see Rein stare at me.

"I'm fine! That's my name after all! Let's go before dad calls the cops to get us!" I said.

"You're right!" We continue to walk.

I look back one last time. I knew it. It was my imagination.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Note: I'll do the crossover story, just not right now. There's projects to do and I couldn't update my stories in one day like I use to! Anyway I'm doing the crossover story still! It's Fushigiboshi no Futagohime and Shugo Chara! I only got two people selected. ANYWAY enjoy this chapter! I keep forgetting to say this... I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futagohime!)**

**Chapter 8**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fine and Rein chatted on the way home.

"So Fine? How are you and Shade?" Rein asks with a smile.

Fine blushes. "What do you mean?" She said looking away.

"Are you two dating?" Fine blushes more. "Aha! I knew it! Why didn't you tell me!"

"We wanted to keep it a secret. We were gonna tell everyone, just not yet."

"Okay then. I'll keep it a secret then!"

"Thank you!"

They make it to their house. They enter their home.

"Ah! Fine! Rein! You're early!" Their mother said.

"Yes? Is there a problem mother?" Rein said.

"No! It's just that...um..."

"Your uncle's here!" Truth said. Omendo waves.

The twins freeze. Fine tilts her head. _'Uncle?' _She thought.

Rein's eyes widened and smiles. "Uncle! It's been so long! How are you!" She said.

"I'm well. And you?" He said.

"I'm good!" Rein said.

Fine stood there confused. She looks at Elsa.

"We had an uncle?" She asks.

"Of course you do!" She said.

"How come I never heard of him before?"

"We just didn't have the time to tell you."

_'You had 2 years to tell me.' _Fine thought.

"Okay? Who's his sibling?" Fine asks.

"I am!" Elsa and Truth said at the same timing. They looked at each other and pointed at each other. "He/She is." They all sweat drop.

Fine gets more confused. "So are are you all siblings?" She asks.

"No!" They said.

"Truth's my brother, Fine." Omendo said.

"How do you know my name?" Fine tilts her head.

"Truth calls me once in a while and he talks about Rein and you."

"Makes sense. But still suspicious."

They all chuckle nervously.

"Well it's nice to meet you anyway grandpa." Fine bows. "Now if you excuse me I have to put away the groceries." Fine walks to the kitchen.

"Fine wait up!" Rein catches up to Fine.

Elsa smiles. "She reminds me so much of you, Truth." She said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He said.

"Remember when we were in our teenager years. You were always suspicious about people. And you'll always want to know what they are."

"True. I'm still like that."

"Remember when we first met?" Omendo said.

"Oh yeah...and I still feel bad for what I did to you." Truth said.

"Like I said. It's alright. That was ages ago. Now...about the rest of the keys."

"Yeah. Only one is still with it's owner." They look at the direction Fine and Rein went.

"Still...isn't it bad enough we lost one child." Elsa said. Truth looks down.

"Actually. Your son is still alive." Omendo said. Truth and Elsa look at Omendo with wide eyes.

**Rein P.O.V.**

Fine hasn't been herself since we were walking home. I wonder what's wrong...

"Fine?" I said.

"What?" She said.

"You know...if something's on your mind you can always tell me."

"Okay..." She wasn't saying anything, she kept putting away the groceries.

"Like right now."

"Oh? Really?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Well..." She stopped and looked at me. "Is Omendo really our uncle?" She looks at me straight in the eyes. I smile.

"Of course he is!"

"Sure he is..." She continues to put away the groceries.

It's gonna be hard, but I promised mom and dad.

She finishes and leaves the kitchen. I want to ask her where's she going, but then she'll give me a glare. She knows when I'm lying.

I exit the kitchen as well and head to my room. But something's bugging me. She has something else in her mind. Doesn't she trust me enough to tell me these kind of things? Then again I don't tell her things either.

"Rein!" I look up and see mother. "Come here for a moment, please?" She said.

"Alright." I said and walk up to her. We both enter the living room.

"Ah Rein! Are you done putting away the groceries?" Father said. I nod. _'Actually...Fine did most of the work.'_ I said in my mind.

"Anyway, I'm sorry that you had to lie for us..." Truth said apologiticly.

"It's alright! Anyway it has been a while, Omendo." I said.

"Yeah. So anyway I'd like to ask you a favor." Omendo said.

"What is it?"

"I'd like you to ask Fine for her key."

"You mean her necklace?"

"Yup."

"I wish I could, but that's impossible."

"Why?"

"She has it with her 24/7. She doesn't trust a single soul to take it."

"Expected from a Key Guardian."

"What's a Key Guardian?" Fine stepped in.

We all jumped. "Fine?!"

"Yeah?" She said.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" I said.

"I was just passing by. I'm going to the backyard."

"I-I see..."

We all went silent and stood there like a statue except for Fine. She let out a loud sigh.

"I'm just gonna...you know..." She said awkwardly.

"Yeah...go ahead?" I smiled at her awkwardly. She nodded and passes by us. We waited till we heard the back door open and close. I checked to see if it wasn't fake, but thankfully she's acrually outside. I run back to the living room. They look at me and I nod.

"Let's continue?" Father said.

"I agree." Omendo said. He looks at me. "Rein?"

"Yes?" I said.

"Have your parents ever told you about your older brother?"

"Xavier? Yeah, why?"

"Well you see...your brother's still alive."

My eyes widened. "Big brother's alive?! Really!? Tell me! Tell me where he is!"

"I don't know his location. But one of my co-workers took this picture." He helds out a photo. I hesitated at first, but he's my brother! I miss his so much! I took the picture.

His blue hair and ruby eyes. This is my brother...the way he stands, his kind gentle face. No doubt it's my brother. Tears instantly came out of my eyes. I couldn't help, but sob and cry while mother comforts me.

**Fine P.O.V.**

I look at Camelot's photo and blow out the candles. I was about to walk back inside.

"Big brother's alive?! Really!? Tell me! Tell me where he is!" I heard Rein. I peek to what's going on.

"I don't know his location. But one of my co-workers took this picture." He gave Rein the picture. I could tell she hesitate a bit, but she took it anyway. In the matter of seconds she was in tears. Mom goes by her side and comforts her. Something told me I should have not seen this... but then I remembered what dad said 2 years ago when he adopted me.

**_Truth said, "We always wanted two girls and a boy."_**

**_I said, "Boy?"_**

**_"I have a son. Well...I use to have a son."_**

The pain on his face that day...but he never told me about my 'brother'. Actually...no one has. I wonder what kind of person he was?

**Xavier P.O.V.**

I look up. That's odd. I thought I heard my name?

"Xavier. Next time you better be careful when you leave the building. You know people are searching for you." My bodyguard, Silvia, said.

"I know. But what's the point of stealing these keys anway?" I take out 6 keys.

"Like I said. They'll help you regain your memories."

"That's right..." I lean back on my chair. Sometimes I don't believe Silvia. She's dangerous. And an excellent liar. I lool out the window. "So where's the last key?" I look at her.

"This girl has it." She throws a picture at me. I caught it. "Her name is Fine Kuri. She was adopted 2 years ago at the orphanage. Thanks to Marcus, we dispose an old hag named Camelot."

"That's cold hearted!"

"I am cold hearted, so is Marcus." She continued. "And now that that woman's gone we have a better chance stealing the key. Today is the anniversary of her death anyway."

I couldn't help but feel guilty. I look at the picture. It was a girl with pinkish red hair. She's cute.

_"Xavier! Meet your sisters!" Said a lady with darker pinkish red hair and ruby eyes._

Ow! My head! Why did it hurt just now?!

Whoever that was said something about sisters...could it be...a memory?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The Next Day...(Normal P.O.V.)**

Fine and Rein walk to school.

"So Rein..." Fine said.

"Yeah?" Rein said.

"I know its way too late to ask and I don't want to bring back any memories, but...who's our brother?"

Rein stops and squeezes her bag. Fine looks back at Rein. "Why do you wanna ask now?"

"Huh?" Rein looks up at Fine with teary eyes. Fine's eyes widened then soften. She looks away. "Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"No. It's alright." She wipes her tears. Fine takes out her hankerchief and gives it to Rein. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Rein wipes her tears. "It's funny."

"What is?"

"I'm the one who's suppose to take care of you." She smiles.

"True!" Fine smiles back. "And Rein..."

"Yeah?"

"If you don't wanna talk about it then it's okay. I understand."

Rein looks at Fine. Then she looks at Fine's hankerchief. "Okay."

They start walking again, but this time in silent.

"WHAT NO WAY!" Said a voice.

"COME ON I STUDIED REALLY HARD FOR THIS TEST!" Said another voice.

Fine and Rein look at each other then ran to go check out what's going on. They see a crowd of students in front of the school. They also see Shade and Bright.

"Bright/Shade!" They said. Bright and Shade heard their names and look back at Fine and Rein.

"What's going on?!" Rein asks.

"We don't know. We were told that the school has been cancelled for a week!" Bright said.

"A week?!"

"And as you can see. The students are angry." Shade points at the crowd. They all look at the crowd.

"Who would cancel the school for a week?" Fine said.

"We don't know either."

Fine takes out her phone and dials Truth's phone. It starts to ring.

"_Hello?_" Truth answers.

"Dad! It's me, Fine!" Fine said.

"_Fine? What's wrong? Aren't you at school?!_"

"I am, but when I got here the school's closed. They said school has been cancelled for a week!"

"_What?!_" They noises came from the backround. Truth grunts.

"Dad?! What's wrong!?"

"_Nothing! Nothing at all! Just that my studies fell and one of the books hit my head!_"

"Is that so? Well we're coming home now, okay?"

"_No! Don't come home yet! Why don't you go out for a bit?_"

"Why?"

"_Just that we're doing stuff here and don't want to bore you!_"

"Oh okay. I understand."

"_I put money in your ATM's. So go shopping a bit! I gotta go! Bye!_"

"Wait-!"

Truth hangs up.

"What did he say?" Rein said.

"He was surprised. And he said he put money in our cards." Fine said. "He also said not to come home yet."

"That's odd." They all nod. Rein claps her hands. "Well! Let's go shopping!"

_'I knew she'd do that.' _They all thought.

"Let's go!"

"Okay..."

**At the Mall**

Rein's eyes sparkle. "Where should we go first?!" She said in excitement. She looks back and sees Shade and Fine talking. _'Plan!'_ She thought. "Why don't we split up? Me and Bright. Fine and Shade!"

"But-" Fine was cut off.

"No buts!" She winks at Fine. "Come on, Bright!"

"Okay." Bright said. They both walk away. Shade and Fine stand there.

"So where do you wanna go?" Shade asks.

"Let's see..." Her stomach rumbles.

"I think I know..." Fine chuckles awkwardly.

They walk to a fruit buffet. Shade buys one for both of them.

"This is the biggest they have?" Fine said sadly.

"What do you mean?! It's huge isn't it?" Shade said.

"I guess." Shade gets the fork and gets a strawberry.

"Here. Open your mouth." He said. Fine blushes.

"O-Okay." Fine opens her mouth and eats it. "Yummy! It's delicious!" She gets a fork and gets a grape. "Your turn!"

Shade blushes. "Fine then..." He eats the grape. Fine smiles and Shade smiles back.

In the distance Rein and Bright watch them.

"That's so romantic!" Rein said.

"It is." Bright said. "Rein?"

"Yeah?"

"Shall we go?" He offers her his hand. Rein blushes and accepts his hand.

"We shall." They smile and walk away.

**Meanwhile at Home**

Truth gets his scythe and attacks the assasin.

"Elsa! I thought you said they weren't coming here!" Truth said.

"I know I did! I swear! They must have done something that had blocked me from knowing where they're coming from!" Elsa said. She wacks the assasin.

"What?! That's impossible!"

"That's what I thought!"

A couple minutes later they defeated every single one of them. Truth helds out his scythe and it disappears.

"Elsa...can you call Omendo while I clean up the mess." Truth said.

"Alright." She walks out of the living room.

Truth ties the two assasins. He looks around the room.

"Man...what a mess." He said softly. He helds out his hand a says Clean. Everything that was messed up and broken was fixed. One of the assasins makes a noise. "Ah. So you're finally awake." Truth kneels down at the assasin. "Who are you?" He didn't answer. Truth takes off his mask. His blonde hair was tied in a small ponytail and his emerald eyes refuse eye contact. "Don't worry. I won't kill you or your friend." The assasin looks at Truth. "You look like my daughters age. And plus, killing is just plain disgusting so I won't do it." The assasin kept looking at Truth. "Just tell me your name."

"My name is Luis." He finally said.

"So tell me Luis. Why did you attack us?"

"It was an order from our leader. We had to steal the last key from your daughter. Our leader also said while we're at it, kill her."

"Kill her?! Why?!"

"Because the other Key Guardians were spared. Our leader decided to kill Fine since she holds the last key. I don't know the details myself, so don't bother ask me any more questions."

"I think I know why." Truth mumbled.

The other assasin wakes up. "What happened?" He said.

"Ah. It looks like your friend's awake as well."

The other assasin glares at Truth. "What are you gonna do with us."

"Nothing."

The assasins tilt their heads. "Nothing?"

"I'm waiting for my friend to come." Truth takes off the other assasins mask as well. He has short raven hair and black eyes. He looked 19 years old. "You're not him either."

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyway what's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because your friend told me his name. Right Luis?"

Luis gives a nod. The raven head hits his head against Luis. "Idiot! Don't tell the enemy your name!"

"I'm sorry! I'm still a beginner you know!" Luis said in pain. They start arguing. Truth looks at them, amazed. He starts to laugh.

"What's so funny!?" They said.

"Nothing! You just reminded me about me and my brother!" Truth said while stopping himself from laughing. "We would always get into fights and make up later."

They look at Truth.

"My name is Wrath." Truth looks at the raven head then smiles.

"Well do you guys know my name?"

"No. We don't we were told to come to Kuri household at this location." Wrath said and Luis nods.

"Well my name is Truth."

"That name suits you."

"Yours too."

"Truth! Omendo's on his way!" Elsa walks in the living room. "Ah! I see that they've awoken!" She said.

"This is my wife, Elsa, the one the kick Wrath's ass." Truth said. Luis chuckles.

Wrath sighs. "Anyway, why are you being so kind to us. We're the ones who were gonna steal the key and kill your daughter." Wrath looks at Truth.

Truth and Elsa look at each other and smiled. They look back at them. "It's true, but wouldn't it be nice to make peace with people." Truth said.

"Peace?" Wrath and Luis sync.

"Yup! You see. Good or bad, it doesn't matter to us. We like to make friends once in a while. Wouldn't you?" Elsa said.

They look at each other.

Truth's phone rings. He answers. "Hello." He said.

"_Dad it's me Fine. We're done shopping at the mall for today._" Fine said.

"Why?"

"_I ate something terrible, so I collapsed. Shade's taking me home on his back._"

"And you sister?"

"_I told her to continue shop. I didn't want her bored staying home all day._"

"Alright then. Well your mother's gonna prepare medicine for you."

"_Okay. *coughs* See you in a bit._" Fine hangs up.

"What's wrong?" Elsa said.

"Fine collapsed at the mall. She ate something terrible. She doesn't sound so good."

"Oh no! Okay I'll prepare her medicine!" Elsa runs to the kitchen.

"Okay then stay put!" Truth stands and helds out his hand.

"Wait?! What are you doing!" Luis said.

Truth says, "Change!"

They shut their eyes. And when her opened their eyes again the weren't wearing uniform. Wrath has a gray t-shirt, black jeans, and black and white sneakers. Luis has a white t-shirt with a dark green sweater, dark blue jeans, and blue vans. Even the rope that tied them was gone.

"What did you do to our clothes?!" Luis said.

"More important question! Are you releasing us?!" Wrath said.

"No. Check your wrists." Truth said. They check their wrists and notice a bracelet. "If you try to get out of the house, do anything, or kill my daughter that bracelet would shock you until you're dead." They gulp. "Now please stand and sit on the couch. My daughter will be here any minute." The front door opens.

"I'm home!" Fine said.

"And I'm here to drop her off!" Shade said.

They enter the living room. "Wow. You weren't kidding when you said Shade was carrying you on his back." Truth said. Then they look at Wrath and Luis. Shade's eyes widened, but then he calmed down.

"Imma take her to her room." He said.

"Good idea. Elsa might be there by now." Shade carries Fine to her room and moments later he comes back.

"Truth. What are the assasins doing here?" He said.

_'He knows we're assasins?!' _Wrath and Luis thought in shock.

"That's obvious. They're here for the key. And to kill Fine, but don't worry. They can't do it." Truth explained.

"That's good." Shade looks at them with a death glare. "I'm leaving now. I still haven't told my parents that there's no school for a week."

"Alright. Bye then." Shade leaves.

"He's creepy!" Luis said. Truth looks at them.

"I know! His glare is telling us to go die in a hole!" Wrath said. Truth sweat dropped at the two.

He sighs. "He's like that everytime he hears or sees an assasin."

"Why?" Luis asked.

"Because you assasins took his key."

"He had a key?!"

"Yup. He had the Moon Key."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"The Moon Key?! That's the second strongest to the Sun Key!" Wrath said.

Truth nods. "When the assasins took his key, they almost killed his mother, but luckily her blood line has quick revive so she recovered quickly."

"Kill...is a horrible thing." Luis said. "To be honest, I never wanted to be an assasin."

"Then why did you join?" Truth asks.

Luis didn't say a thing. "Usually people who have no where to go join." Wrath said.

"What do you mean?" They didn't say anything. Truth sighs. "Why don't you guys...stay here."

They look at Truth with surprised looks. "What?! But we're enemies?! And we're assasins!"

"I know. But I need to ask your age before I let you stay. How old are you?"

"I'm 15." Luis said.

"I'm 18." Wrath said.

"I thought you were 19?" TRuth said tilting his head.

"I get mistaken a lot...even by an expert."

"Sorry!" Then Truth's phone rang. He checks who it is. "Omendo?" He answers. "Hello?"

_"Truth. I'm sorry, but I can't go to your house. Why don't you come over?"_

"Why?"

_"Because I'm doing some research! Why don't you come over for once and help me!"_

"Alright then. I'll be there in 30 minutes." Truth hangs up the phone. "Well I have to go out. Omendo probably thinks I killed you. So I'll keep your profile low."

"Thank you." They said.

"Truth!" Elsa said while running in the living room.

"Elsa? What's the matter?" Truth said.

"I need to go to the store real quick. Can you watch over Fine?"

The three men didn't say anything. They look at Elsa blankly.

"What is it?" She said.

"Nothing! We'll take care of her! So how long are you going shopping?" Truth said acting normal.

"Well, I was gonna buy more medicine..."

"I see...well is that all we need?"

Elsa thinks for 10 seconds. "That's right! I need to buy lots of things! We need more soap and sheets. Fine and Rein already went grocery shopping yesterday, but it looks like you guys don't have anywhere to go so I'll buy more!" She stops. "But then...how am I gonna carry all the stuff?"

"You can take one of them." Truth points at them.

"Really?" They mumbled.

"I'll take...Luis, right? Well come on Luis!" Elsa gets her car keys and runs out the house. Luis stands up.

Truth walks up to Luis. "Take your time. Make sure she doesn't come home till I call you." He said.

"But how am I gonna call you?" Luis said. Truth takes out something and takes Luis's hand and places it. "It's a communicator. Place it on your ear and I'll tell you when to come back. Don't worry. It'll be invisible so Elsa won't see it."

"I understand." Luis did as he was ordered and left.

"Wrath! Follow me!" Truth said.

"Yes sir!" Wrath follows Truth. They walk to Fine's room. Truth opens the door and sees Fine sitting on her bed. She was looking out the window.

"Fine." Fine looks at Truth.

"Dad. What's up?"

"I'm going out real quick. So my friend, Wrath, will watch over you. Don't worry I won't be long."

Fine gives and unsure nod. "Okay." Truth walks up to her and pets her.

"Don't worry. He won't do anything. Trust me."

"I know, dad. I trust you."

"Good. Well I'll be going now." Truth walks up to Wrath and whispers to Wrath. "Don't you do anything that would hurt her. And be sure she's protected. She' precious to all of us."

"I understand." Wrath said. Truth pats his shoulder and leaves. Wrath stands there not knowing what to do.

"You can sit down. It's ok." Fine said with a smile.

"Okay then." Wrath sits down on the chair next to Fine's bed.

~Awkward silence~

"Wrath, right?" Fine said breaking the silence.

"Y-Yeah..." He said.

"How do you know my dad?"

"Uh...well...by my parents!"

"L-i-a-r."

Wrath looks down not knowing what to do.

"I won't push you. It's okay you don't need to tell me."

"Are you sure."

Fine nods cheerfully. Wrath gives a slight blush. _'What the?! What the hell is wrong with me?!' _Fine looks out the window.

"I don't know what's the big deal with a stomache? They overract too much. Sometimes I think they don't even trust me." Wrath looks at Fine's eyes. Filled with sorrow.

"Why would you think that?" Wrath said.

"Because...I know they're keeping secrets from me. It pains me that they don't trust me enough to know secrets. I told them all of mine, but they never tell me theirs! Except...there is one secret that I've been hiding."

"What is it? You can tell me. I won't tell!"

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Pinky swear?"

"Isn't that a bit childish?" Fine gives him the puppy eyes. "F-Fine then..." They wrap their pinkies together and swore then released.

"Back then I use to be an orphan. I lived in the countryside where the orphange was at. I loved playing the piano. Everytime I played it smiles surrounded me. 2 years ago Truth, my dad, adopted me. But a year later after my adoption the orphanage burned down to the ground. Camelot, the woman who took care of me, didn't make it out in time. After I heard this I fell apart. Everytime I looked at the piano it brings me painful memories. Camelot was the one who taught me how to play. I'm afraid that if I play I'll remember everything! It's pathetic isn't it? Sometimes...sometimes I wonder. Was it my fault? Why was I even born? Why...why did the orphanage burn down on the day I was brought there? I'm an idiot aren't I?"

"No you're not an idiot." Fine looks at Wrath. "I kinda experince the same feeling. I wondered the same thing. But you know...people are born for a reason. We just have to find the reason. So don't think it's your fault. You just have to move forward."

"Move forward?"

"You got to let the past behind you. Camelot would have wanted that for you, wouldn't she? And besides the children from the orphanage would have wanted you to keep playing the paino for them."

Fine's eyes were surprised. Then they softened and she smiled. "Yeah... Wrath?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you...thank you for listening to me and thank you for telling me the things I have forgotten." Fine smiles at Wrath.

Wrath smiles back. "No prob."

"Oh! And Wrath!"

"Yeah?"

"You said you had the same feeling. What do you mean?"

"Well. I'll tell you when the times right."

"Eh?! No fair!"

"Sorry."

"I guess it's okay." Fine takes off her bed sheets and stands up.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"It's okay. My stomache isn't that bad." Fine takes a step but ends up falling. Wrath catches her.

"Be careful!"

Fine looks at her legs. "That's odd."

"What is it?"

"My legs. I can barely move them..."

"Huh?"

"It's not fair. I wanted to go to the living room."

"Why?"

"I wanted to try to play the piano..."

"Really?" Fine nods. Wrath looks at Fine and sighs. He carries her bridal style. "I'll carry you there..."

"O-Okay..."

He carries her the living room. When the got there he places her at the piano. Fine gulps. _'__Its okay, Fine. You can do this.' _Fine said in her mind. She places her fingers on the keyboards. Her hands start to tremble. _'God. Please let me play the piano!'_

Fine's fingers started to move. She played Dango Daikazoku **_(It's from Clannad. listen to it so it'll make sense watch?v=psvGk3RD_es )_**

Fine puts a smile on her face. _'I can't believe I'm playing the piano! Its been so long!'_

Wrath closes his eyes and listens to the piano. Even he put a smile on his face.

Fine hums it at first then starts to sing it softly.

"_Dango dango dango dango dango dango big dumpling family_

_Dango dango dango dango dango dango big dumpling family_

_The mischievous roasted dumpling, the gentle bean jam dumping_

_The moon viewing dumpling is a bit of a dreamer_

_The sesame dumping always looks prim,_

_The quadruplet spitted dumplings_

_Put all of them together to make a family of one hundred_

_The baby dumpling is always in the midst of happiness_

_The old dumpling narrows his eyes._

_The friendly dumplings all hold hands and create a big round ring_

_They laugh together while making towns on the dumpling star_

_The rabbits wave from the big moon in the sky_

_It takes all the happy adnd sad things and rouns them up._

_The friendly dumplings all hold hands and create a big round ring_

_They laugh together while making towns on the dumpling star_

_The rabbits wave from the big moon in the sky_

_It takes all the happy and sad things and rounds them up._"

Wrath claps. "You have a lovely voice! You have the voice of an angel." He said.

"Thank you." Fine looks at her hands. _'Its been awhile.' _She smiles.

"I should take you to your room."

"Right."

**Truth P.O.V.**

I don't really trust them, but I can see it in their hearts. They're innocent and never wanted to be a part of this. I can image the feeling. I check the time. Shoot! Omendo's gonna kill me if I don't hurry!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Truth P.O.V.**

"You're late." Omendo said.

I show him a bag. "Sorry. I was buying you a snack. Usually when you do work you don't take care of yourself." I said with a smile.

He sighs. "You'll never change. Always helping others and not thinking about yourself."

"I do! Now let's get to work." I enter his house. "Oh. And by the way."

"What?"

"I'm staying for a while. So I'm gonna leave early."

"Elsa told you to do something."

"Y-Yes..."

"Fine then. I'll let you leave early. You know how she gets when she's angry."

"I know..." We both enter his office. "Wow...it's messy as always..."

"I didn't have time to clean it up. Besides that's why you're here."

"How rude!" I said looking at his face. How can this guy keep a calm face?!

"And you've already used your magic haven't you?"

"Yeah... I guess I'll use it to clean your office." I held out my hand. "Clean!" And everything went flying back to place. It took one or two minutes just to clean his office. He may look like a genius an all, but he doesn't know how to leave his office clean! "So can you tell be the real reason why I'm here?"

"Sure. Stand there would you?" I stayed standing where I was at and he walked to his desk. "Computer show us the status report." A huge screen showed up. I examined the screen.

I ask, "Why does it have my daughters names?" I point at it.

"I want you to look closely at Fine's profile." He said. I did. "Her time is almost here. Sooner or later she'll have to know your family secret. And me not actually her uncle."

"I guess...but..." I remembered the time I lost my son. I shut my eyes. I don't want to lose another child! "I'll tell her tomorrow...so is this all you needed to tell me?"

"No. There's one thing left. Your brother, Liar, is back."

"Liar's back?!"

"Yes. But he's in disguise. I believe he's the one who took your son."

"How's that even possible?! I was right there! I was right there when he took my sons life! But why is he here? I thought he was sent to the east to be executed..."

"Somehow he managed to live. He's after all the keys. And he needs the Sun Key and the blood of its guardian."

Now way. So that's why they were sent to kill my daughter. But they were told to kill my daughter and take the key...but not the body... Of course! Of she's kill the blood will stain the key!

"And Truth."

"Yeah?"

"He knows. He knows everything. He knows the past and your secret."

"I have to go!" I run out his office and start running to my house.

"You do realize I have a teleporting machine!" Omendo yelled out to me. I stop and run back. "That's what I thought..." We enter his office. "Computer take out the teleporting machine."

The computer listened. A machine came out of the ground. I go inside. Omendo types something on his computer. Then I feel my feet floating and my body disappearing. I shut my eyes shut. A couple seconds later I felt my body reappearing and my feet touched the ground. I open my eyes and I look around. Wow...Omendo finally perfected a teleporting machine. I open my front door and run to Fine's room. I open her door and see her sleeping peacefully. Then I see Wrath sleeping on the chair. Just how long was I out?

My phone rings. "Omendo?" I said while closing the door and walking to the backyard.

_"Ah. Truth, you're back in one piece?" _He said.

"Yeah, why?"

_"Oh nothing. I just forgot to mention something."_

"What?"

_"My teleporting machine isn't fully perfected. So it must at least took you at least 1 hour to get home. That's all I wanted to tell you. Bye."_

"Wait, Omendo!" He hangs up. So I could've run here...

"Truth?" I look back and see Wrath. "You're back. What took you so long." He yawned.

"It's business. So what did you do? When I was gone?" I ask.

"Nothing. Me and Fine just chatted. Then she played the piano."

"The piano? But she hasn't played for so long!" I'm surprised! Like hell!

"Sorry. It's a secret. And where's Luis?"

Luis. "I...I forgot about him."

"What?! Poor Luis! Call him!"

"Why do you need to call Luis? He's here." We turn and see Elsa and Luis. "Okay. Spit it oit. What's going on? Somethings suspicious." She said.

We didn't know what to say. "Oh! Mom! You're back!" We turn again and see Fine.

"Fine! You should be in bed!" Elsa said.

"It's alright. I'm better now! Oh mom guess what!"

"What is it?"

"I can play the piano again!"

"That's great!"

Did they forget we were here?

"Mom. Can we go to the living room? I want to know how was your day."

"That would be lovely!" They both walk away. Fine turn around and smile at us then she turned back to Elsa.

"I guess that's a sign that you owe me one." I said. They nodded.

"I'm home!" We turn to the door and see Rein. Bright was in the background holding her stuff. Poor guy.

"Welcome home, Rein." I said. She looks at Wrath and Luis. She gasps.

"Dad! Don't you know what they are?!" She said. Bright does the same thing.

"I know, but your sister doesn't."

"So that's why you told us not to come home..."

"Yup. Sorry about that."

"Where is Fine?" Bright asks.

"In the living room with Elsa."

"Is her stomach better?" Rein said in concern. Truely a great sister.

"She said it was better. So don't worry. She'll hate it if we worry."

"Okay...come on Bright. Let's go drop off my stuff in my room." He nods.

**Rein P.O.V.**

I bow and walk to my room while Bright follows.

"Don't do anything okay!" Father said. I blush.

"We know!" I said.

As soon as we got to my room Bright puts my stuff down and we head to the living room. Then I heard piano music. Don't tell me... I run to the living room and see Fine playing the piano. She stopped and looked at me.

"Welcome home, Rein." She said with a smiling face.

I smile back. "I'm home, Fine."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Normal P.O.V. (Night time)**

Fine goes to bed. She looks up at the ceiling. _'So two people I don't know completely are gonna live with us for a while? Huh...suspious.' _She thought. She closes her eyes. _'They look like good people...'_

A scream from outside. Fine jumps up. "What was that?!" She said in fear. Then gun shots went threw her window. A piece of glass cuts Fine's face. She quickly grabs her necklace and lies down on the ground. She was trembling. She touched the cut. She looks at her fingertips. Blood... Fine made herself into a ball.

"Fine!" She heard her name from behind the door. It was her father. He opened the door. He helds out his hand. "Shield!" A shield surrounds him. Fine looks at her dad with wide eyes. _'Magic?' _She thought. Truth quickly gets Fine and carries her out the room.

"W-What are you?" Fine asks.

Truth looks at Fine and smiles. "Your father, obviously."

He puts Fine on the floor and puts his hand in front of her face. "Sleep." He said. Fine sleeps. He heals her cut and picks her up. "Wrath, Luis. Sorry for the mess you had to clean up."

"It's alright." They said. Truth looks down on Fine's sleeping innocent face.

"I can't bare lose my daughter. Never again. That also goes for Rein." Truth walks to Rein's room. By the time he walks to her room, she already opened it.

"You can put her on my bed." She said. Truth nods and places Fine on Rein's bed.

"Goodnight." He said petting Rein's head.

"Goodnight, father." She said. Truth smiles and walks out.

He goes to Fine's room and cleans the mess.

"Truth." Elsa said from outside. "It's not safe for us to be here now."

He looks up. "I know...but..."

"But?"

"This place is where our children were raised. And..."

"And..."

"I'm going to tell her the truth tomorrow. So I want to have a meeting with all Keepers."

"That's why you didn't erase her memory." Elsa went quiet for a while. "Fine then." She continued. "I'll call for a meeting tomorrow noon."

"Thank you, Elsa. I know this is hard for you." He hugs his wife.

"And you too." She hugs him back.

**Morning...**

Fine wakes up and looks around. _'Why am I in Rein's room?' _She thought. Then she remembered what happened last night. _'Oh...'_

Rein enters the room. She was dressed. "Good morning, Fine. How did you sleep?" She asks. Fine doesn't respond. She only looked at how Rein can act so normal. _'Does she know?' _Fine sits up. She stands up.

"Why am I in your room?" She asks. Fine acts as if she never knew what was going on.

"Uh...well..." Rein thinks for an answer.

"It's okay. You don't need to tell me." She walks pass Rein and turns right. "Oh! Where's mom?"

"At the kitchen making breakfast."

"I wonder what she's making?" Fine walks to her room. She places her hand on the knob. She takes a deep breath and opens it. Looks perfectly normal. _'Maybe it was a dream...' _She thought. Fine sighs and closes the door.

"Good morning." Fine looks to her right and sees Wrath and Luis.

"Ah! Good morning! I almost forgot that you were staying with us for a while!" Fine said.

"Same here!" Luis said. "So how did you sleep?"

"I slept good!" Fine puts a fake smile. Wrath looks at her smile. _'Her smile feels different from yesterdays." _He thought. "Anyway I'm going to the kitchen to ask my mom if she needs help!"

"No need. It's ready!" They all jumped.

"Mom?! How did you get here?!" Fine said. The boys wanted to know as well.

"I walked. Anyway breakfast is ready!" She said.

"I'll go set up the plates!" Luis said.

"I'm gonna go get Truth." Wrath said.

They walk away. Fine turns to her mother.

"Dad's here?" Fine said. "I thought he was working?"

"He has a day off now lets go!" Elsa said with a smile.

"O-Okay..."

_'Something's suspious...' _Fine thought.

**In the Dining room**

Everybody were eating, but not Fine. She hasn't touch a single thing. She kept thinking about what happened last night and kept looking up at Truth then down.

"Fine are you ok?" Truth asks.

Fine flinches and looks up. She gives a fake smile. "I'm fine! That's my name after all!"

"Are you sure? You haven't touch your food and you keep staring at me! It's rude!"

"I'm sorry!" Fine grabs her fork and stabs her food. Then eats it all on one bit. _'She ate it all!' _Luis and Wrath thought. "I'm finish! Now I'm gonna go to my room!" Fine pushes her chair back and stands up.

"Fine. Sit down!" Truth said. Fine sits back down. "Your mother and I have something to tell you."

Rein puts her fork down. _'Don't tell me they're gonna tell her!' _She thought.

"What is it?" Fine said, refusing eye contact.

"We don't really know how to explain it to you, but we're taking you to a meeting with us." Elsa said.

Fine looks at her mother. "Meeting?"

"It's where people talk about the status-"

"I know what a meeting is! What kind of meeting?!"

"You'll see when you get there. For now, get dressed okay?"

"Y-Yes ma'am." Fine stands up again and dashes to her room.

Rein clears her throat and they all look at her. "Are you planning to tell her?' She said.

"Yes." Truth said.

"Why?!"

"We're tired of keeping secrets from her. We don't want her to feel like she's abandon. You understand, don't you?"

Rein doesn't say a word. She stands up and walks out of the dining room.

Luis and Wrath look at each other. "What about us?" Wrath said.

"I'll tell her the details as soon as she finds out." Elsa said. "But I wonder how she's gonna take it... She has so many traits of her father!"

"True..." Truth sips his coffee. _'I wonder if she's gonna hate us. Or feel betrayed. That was the first thing I always fely when someone kept secrets from me.' _Truth looks at Luis and Wrath. "I'm putting you guys in charge of the house."

"We knew you'd say that." They put their heads down.

"Can I ask you guys a favor?" Elsa said. They look up. "Can one of you go out and do an errand for me?"

"An errand?"

Elsa smiles. Truth knew that smile and looks away. _'Sure don't want to be in their shoes.'_ He thought. He sips his coffee again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Fine P.O.V.**

I wait in the living room as I was told. Why do they want to take me to a meeting all of a sudden? What's going on?!

"Fine." I turn around and see mom. "Ready?" I nod. "Good." She takes out a small box.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Teleportion box."

"Teleportion box?"

She throws it at the wall and a portal shows up. I took a step back. _What the heck is going on?!_

"Lets go." She grabs my hand and we both jumped in. I can't move! I have a weird feeling in my chest!

_"It's alright." _Said a voice in my head. _"I'm here for you. Like always."_

What the...who is this? This voice...sounds relaxing though. I want to hear it again.

I look up and see a bright light. We entered the light. My eyes widened.

There was people here! I know these faces! My friends faces...what are they doing here?! I look around. Then I spot the person I never wanted to see here. The man I loved, Shade. He looks at me then quickly looks away. I can see it and he knows it. He feels guilty. I decided to stay quiet and stand next to my mom. Then I feel a hand grab mine. I look to my left and see Rein. She also feels guilty. I look forward and down. I hold her hand back. I don't know what's going on, but I know that every single one feels guilt.

"Everyone's here!" I look up and see dad. I don't know why, but now when I look at him...I feel fear. I look away from him. "Fine." My eyes widened when he said my name. "I believe you know everyone here." I just nod. "Well then. Would you mind come up here, please?" I hesitated, but I letted go of Rein's hand and walk next to dad. "I know you all know my daughter, Fine Kuri." They all nod, but not my friends and my boyfriend. "The enemies are already making their move. They're hunting down the key and her life." I look up in shocked. My...life? And what key?!

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"It's not easy to explain. I don't want you to get too much in your mind. But I'll tell you the details." I turn to him. "Fine, you're the Sun Key Guardian."

"Sun Key Guardian?"

"Yes. That key you have is the Sun Key. It contains power that only the Guardian can use."

"I don't understand..."

"The Sun Key is the strongest of all keys."

"Still don't understand."

Omendo sighs in annoyance. "I'll explain." He walks up to me. "The Sun Key is the strongest among all keys. The guardian, which is you, is the only one who can control it. Our enemies is after your key and your life. Your life is the only thing to activate the power of the key. And not only that, you have power as well. It's sleeping inside you."

"What kind of power?"

"A power to open a portal to the other world. And the power to bring happiness. That's the power you hold. But if you die, the keys power will go crazy and bringing saddness to the world."

"And what happened to the other keys? You guys mentioned it twice."

"They were all takened."

"What kind were they?"

"First we have the Sun Key, guardian: Fine Kuri. Second is the Moon Key, guardian: Shade Mūn. Third is Flame Key, guardian: Tio Kasai. Forth is Water Drop Key, guardian: Narlo Mizu. Fifth is Seed Key, guardian: Solo Hana. Sixth is Jewelry Key, guardian: Bright Daiyamondo. Seventh in Windmill Key, guardian: Auler Kaze."

I kinda got dizzy, but I'll get use to it. "Can I ask you something? Or two?"

"What is it?"

"Why does this person want the keys?"

"Because once the Sun Key Guardian is killed in an early age the keys will grow crazy, but if they're all together it can cause deadly damage that only a little bit of humanity will survive."

"That's terrible! So why...why was I chosen to be the Sun Key Guardian?! I'm not ready for so much pressure! Why choose me?!"

"That's because it goes by the blood line. You were selected before you were even born. It's your fate."

"What a cruel fate..." I mumbled.

"What?"

"It's cruel. My fate has been decided before I was born. All I ever wanted was to become someone who can make little children smile when I'm playing the piano and enjoying their laughter. I thought that was my fate...but I guess I was wrong. Who even decided my fate in the first place?"

"God."

"God?" I stood there in shock. The man I always prayed to in case of emergancy. The man who kept me moving. The man who decided my fate. I felt tears rushing down. Why...why me...it's not like I asked to be born. I only wanted to play the piano and make little children happy, but my fate is to protect a key and humanity. Why was such a key made?! I take out the key. I look at it. God...was never by my side in the first place. I raise my hand with the key.

Everybody stands up. "Whoa?! What are you doing?!" Dad...or shall I say, Truth said.

"I'm gonna destroy it." I said.

"Are you made?! Everyone's happiness is in that key! Once you destroy it everyone's happiness will vanish forever!"

I glare at him. "Then why?! Why was the key entrusted to me?! And how do you know all this?! Tell me the whole truth! If not I'll destroy this key!"

"Alright! Alright! We'll tell you everything! But you're gonna be in too much shock and confuse. Also it's gonna be to much to handle."

"Just tell me!" I prepare to throw on the ground.

"Okay then!" He looks at my eyes. "Fine. Your the key guardian because of us. If you calm down, I'll tell you about your parents." I put down my arm. Waiting. "The Taiyō Clan were the Sun Keys guardian. Generation after generation. They would hand it down to the chosen one. It was always men that would become the next key guardian, and also they carry the family name. That goes for all clans. But then something happened to the Taiyō Clan. A girl was chosen. The brothers were jealous obviously, but they didn't mind having a girl take over for once. She was perfect for the job. Once day she met an outsider. They eventually fell in love and got married when they were 19. Their love was just the huge. A couple months later they had a son. He had the fathers hair and mothers eyes. They named their son, Xavier. But he wasn't the chosen one. It was foretold that we would have another child that would be the chosen on. 5 years later they had twins. The first one had her fathers eye and hair color, but she wasn't the chosen one. The second had her mothers hair and eye color, but it turns out she was the chosen one. They all became a happy family, forgetting about what was going on. 3 months later the husbands brother seeked power. He founf out about the key and the chosen daughter. They tired their best to protect the family, but it ended up killing their son. The family made a decision. Put the child somewhere far away along with the key. They put that child in the orphanage. Do you know who those people were?"

I was speechless. More shocked then speechless. But then I said, "The girl was Elsa, the boy was Truth, the older twin was Rein, and my brother was...Xavier."

"Correct." I looked down at the key. My tears dripped on it. This whole time...I was with them without realizing it. But shouldn't I be happy? Why am I so...sad. I start to shiver.

I couldn't bare hold in this pain of saddness and betrayal. It's like everyone I knew...was fake... The more I think about the more my heart hurts.

"I'll never accept it."

_Pain..._

"I won't believe you anymore!"

_Pain..._

"You've betrayed my trust!"

_PAIN_

My body froze. I couldn't move it. My body collapsed on the floor while I black out.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"FINE!" They all yelled.

Solar touches her head. "She has a fever. Take her home." He said.

"Right." Truth carries his daughter. "I'll be seeing you very soon." He opens a portal and enters it.

Rein starts crying. "I felt her heart." She sobbed. "It's filled with pain and betrayal!" Elsa hugs Rein.

"I felt it too." She said.

Shade looks down. _'She probably thinks of me as a fake now! She probably thinks that I never loved her! But I really really love her!' _He thought.

"Meetings dismissed. Everyone lets go." Elsa said. She opened the portal. She and Rein went in it and they're home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Fine P.O.V.**

_I hear the piano...it's calm, beautiful, yet kinda sad. I know this song. It's River Flows in You by Yiruma. I wonder who's playing it. I slowly open my eyes on I see the blue sky and fluffy clouds. I sit up._

_Where am I?_

_"You're awake." I turn and see a beautiful lady playing the piano. Her long brown hair was flowing by the wind._

_"Who are you?" I ask._

_She stops playing the piano and turns to me. Her beautiful ruby eyes are just like mine. She looks like me as well, but with brown hair. She smiles. "I'm Scarlet Taiyō."_

_Taiyō? That sounds familiar._

_"You're still confused aren't you?" I nod. "Of course...you must have heard my family name, right? Your father's the one who explained it to you. The Taiyō Clan."_

_"Yeah. He has. But I need to know...really who are you?" I said._

_"The first guardian of the Sun Key."_

_"No way?!"_

_She chuckles. "You're so full of energy!"_

_I blush. "Lots of people tell me that. But can I ask you something else?"_

_"Yes? Go ahead."_

_"Where am I? Why am I here?"_

_"You're in your heart. The reason why you're here is because you're lost."_

_"I'm lost?"_

_"After what Truth told you, you felt saddness and lost. You lost control of your body and collapsed. You also blacked out. Right now you're sleeping with a fever."_

_"I see..."_

_I look up at her. She was still smiling. "Fine."_

_"Yes?"_

_"You probably feel so sad right now. And not only that, not you don't know what to say to your family and friends. You feel like now you can't talk to them, don't you?"_

_I didn't say anything. I looked down and tears start to shed. "I don't know what to do! After what they said and what I said to all of them, I don't know what I should say! I just have that feeling that I can't talk to them!"_

_She stands up and walks to me. Something's odd. She helds out her arms as she walks. Like she's trying to keep balance. She kneels in front of me and touches my face. "Ah! I knew it! You really do look like me!" She said cheerfully. I look at her with my teary eyes._

_My eyes widened. "Scarlet. Are you blind?" She nods. She holds my hands._

_"You remind me about myself when I was alive. I felt this feeling before."_

_"Then can you tell me what to do?"_

_"I'm afraid not. But I can only tell you how you remind me of myself when I was alive."_

_I stay quiet and listened._

_"You see. I was born blind and my health was weak. My body wasn't strong, but I always believed that I would recover. I was always clumsy, absent-minded, a glutton, and always playing the piano. I loved making little children smile and laugh. I had a twin sister too. Her name was Umi. We were never close at the beginning, but we became close when we turned 13. One day a man name Uso-tsuki decided to destroy peoples treasures."_

_"So did he want to take peoples feelings?"_

_"Exactly. You see the Sunny Key holds the light and happiness. The Moon Key holds the beautiful moon sky and wishes. The Flame Key holds the heat of warm. The Water Drop key holds water, that's pretty obvious right?" I nod. "The Seed Key holds peoples survival and natures life. The Jewelry Key holds the peoples entertainment. The Windmill Key holds wind of frsh air. The only one who can prevent the keys from breaking is the guardians, but mostly the blood line of Taiyō Clan. He succeeded. That's when I came in. I made one key each, but I sacraficed my life span to do so. Once I took back every single one of them, all I needed to do was take my own life with the Sun Key. It was my fate to begin with. It's a cruel fate too. But you know what."_

_"What?"_

_"If I never did that, your mother might have never been born and your parents would have never met. You nor your siblings were never born. Because no one would be here."_

_"So you're saying that all because of what you did, I would had never have made happiness and make little children smile."_

_"Yup!"_

_"Wow... I never knew. I was only thinking about myself, but now that you've told me. I'm the one who feels guilty."_

_"So now what are you gonna do?"_

_I look at her. "What I am gonna do?" I said. Then I smile. "You'll just have to wait and see!"_

_She smiles. "That's what I thought! Now bye, Fine Kuri."_

_I start disappearing. "Wait! One more question before I leave!"_

_"What is it?"_

_"What do you mean by You reminded me of myself?!"_

_"That's because...you're me. A better version that I always wanted to be." She closes her eyes. "So long...myself."_

_I disappear._

**(Fine wakes up)**

I jump up causing me to fall out the bed. "Ow!" I said in pain. I sit up and look around. I'm in my room? I stand up and leave the room. I'm gonna search for them and tell them something I need to say!

I search my parents rooms, sisters room, guest room, living room, dining room, kitchen, restrooms (I knocked first, okay?), attic, dads office, backyard, and lastly front yard. Where are they?! I run to the road and turn left. I searched the stores we go to, the mall, central, and I start running to the park. Maybe I'll see them on the way!

I make it there and don't see them. I sit on the bench and lean back, breathing for air. Where are they?! I can't find them. I've never felt this lonely. It's like they left me behind because they were afraid that I'll hate them forever?

I stood up. I look up at the sky. I took a deep breath and yelled, "MOM! DAD! REIN! WHERE ARE YOU?! PLEASE COME BACK!" I waited. And waited. I start to cry and sat on the ground. "I'm sorry for being rude. I was only thinking about myself. I know now. Just please come back." I sobbed.

What should I do? Will they ever come back? I look up and start to pray. _"God? Where are they? I need your help." _I kept looking at the sky with teary eyes. "Mom. Dad. Rein. Where are you?"

"Excuse me. Are you alright?" I look up and see a man with blue hair and ruby eyes.

"Yes. I'm alright." I said.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying!" I wipe my tears away.

"Sure..." He helds out his hand. "Here. Let me help you up."

I look at it and just accept it. We down on the bench. "I'm Fine Kuri by the way!" I said.

"I'm..." I look at him. He looked like he was thinking. He's gonna lie about his name. Isn't he? "I'm Javier Jones!" He said cheerfully.

"Liar." I said straight out.

"I know." He looks down feeling guilty about lying.

"It's okay if you don't wanna tell me. I understand."

"Thank you for understanding." He sighs.

Something's odd about this guy. I remembered the part of the story dad told me.

_A couple months later they had a son. He had the fathers hair and mothers eyes. They named their son, Xavier._

"You look familiar like my dads story." I said.

"Why?"

"He described how my older brother looked like. He has my dads blue hair and my moms ruby eyes. You have blue hair and ruby eyes."

"Really? What's his name?"

"Xavier." I could tell he's surprised, but keeps a calm face. "Trying to hide your feelings aren't you now?" I giggle.

"I-I'm not hiding my feelings!"

"Yeah right, Xavier." I look up at the sky. "It's funny."

"What's funny?"

"You don't look like a bad guy. You look very nice."

He looks up at the sky. "Can I tell you something?"

"Go ahead."

"I have no memories about any of those people. I don't know if I have any siblings. So I can't call you my little sister or friend till I find out myself."

I look at him. He was looking at the sky with a serious look. I smile. "I understand. Then I won't call you my big brother or friend till I find about the whole truth."

He looks at me and smiles. "I understand as well."

"But first!" I stand up and go in front of him. I reach out my hand to him. "Let's shake hands!" He looks at my hand and shakes it. "Xavier." He looks at me. "I'm glad I've met you for the first time!" I give a bright smile.

He gives a bright smile as well. "Me too, Fine!"

We let go of each others hands.

"Xavier. What are you doing?" We look up and see a lady with long black hair with white highlights and amber eyes.

"Silvia." Xavier said. I look at him confused. "What are you doing here?!"

"Looking for you. I see that you've found the girl. So what are you waiting for? Take the key and kill her already!"

I take a step back. _Kill?_

"I won't do it!" Xavier said.

"Then how are you going to regain your memories then?" He looks down. "That's what I thought." She takes out a bowing and arrow out of nowhere! She aims it at me. "Sweet dreams." She shoots it.

"Watch out!" Xavier pushes me, causing both of us the fall on the ground. Meanwhile the arrow sliced the tree in half. That could've been me if Xavier didn't save me! I was in deep shocked. "Are you okay?" He asks. I nod.

"Damn it Xavier! Why did you do that?!" Silvia yelled. He didn't answer. She tsks. "Whatever. Lets go before the big gun comes." Xavier disappears and now he's next to Silvia. "I'll catch ya later, Fine Kuri." She throws a can and when it hitted the ground, smoke came out.

"Smoke bomb?!" I shriek. It's too late to hold in my breath and the smoke surrounds me. It's weird...it leaves me space while the smoke surrounds the space. It's like a cage. I reach at the smoke, but when I touch it I get shocked. It starts closing in. What the hell is this?

"Someone help me please!" I yelled in fear. "PLEASE!"

Every time I touch it, it closes in! What should I do?! I sit on the ground. It's hopeless I guess. I lie down on the hard ground. It must have been an hour I've been stuck in here because it's getting darker in here.

_"Don't give up!" _Huh?

I sit up. "Scarlet? Is that you?" I said.

_"Who else?"_

"What should I do?"

_"Take out the key and listen to every word I say."_

"O-Okay." I take out the key. "Now what?"

_"I want you to say, 'I call out the Sun God! Give me the light to set myself free!'"_

I repeated what she said, "I call out the Sun God! Give me the light to set myself free!" Then the key starts to glow and all the smoke goes away in a flash. "Whoa. So is this the power of the Sun key?"

_"Only a little. This is nothing. Well I have to go. I'll only come when you're in danger! Remember that!"_

"Right!"

I take a step, but ended up tripping. I guess this is a side affect? Or it's just that I'm not use to it. I am getting sleepy too.

"Fine?!" I look up. I see...Shade.

"Shade..." I reach out my hand to him. He quickly runs up to me and hugs me. At least I thought it was a hug because once he did, he immediately jump. Then I heard an explosion. I look up at Shade whos face looks serious.

"Almost had her!" Shade puts me down and we both look at a man with spiky whit hair and his eyes are just the the girl Silvia's, amber.

"Who are you?!" Shade yelled.

The man smirked. He bows. "Well glad you asked." He stands straight again. "I'm Marcus. It's a pleasure to meet you." Man...this guy is creepy. "Your Shade Mūn. The Moon Key Guardian. at least you WERE a guardian. That's not till we stole it." He laughs.

Super creepy. He looks at me and points at me. "That girl is Fine Kuri. The Sun Key Guardian. And the girls life that I'm about to take." I gulp. Shade stands in front of me.

"You'll have to go through me first!" He said.

"Oh? Are you sure? I'm pretty strong, you know."

"I'm sure!"

I tug his sleeve. He looks down at me. "Please don't. I can feel his aura. You can't beat him." I said. I start to tremble. He must have noticed and cools down.

"Oh? What's this? You've changed you mind?" Marcus said. "Well once I'm challenged there's no going back!" He was instantly in front of Shade. He pushed him on the stomach which set him flying. Shade slammed into a tree and coughed out blood.

"SHADE!" I yelled.

"Now. I'm going to take your life now." I look at Marcus in fear. He took out a machete. He gives the evil smile.

"No...I'm not ready to die yet." I said in fear. "Why? Is taking my life and the key going to make you satisfied?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is...will you be happier if people died in front of your eyes? Do you have any idea what will happen once you kill me?"

"Of course! It's my dream!"

"That isn't a dream!" I yell. He freezes. "Do you really dream that?! Is that really your dream?! I can tell you're lying to yourself!"

"Shut up."

"NO! Not until you admit the truth in you heart!"

"Shut up!"

"What about those who are dear to you?! They'll die as well!"

"SHUT UP!" He swings his machete.

"SHIELD!" A shield appears in front of me. A moon sign? I look back and see Shade standing. "Don't you dare touch her! I won't allow you!"

Shade...

Marcus tsks. "Whatever. I'll kill her another time when she's alone." Marcus snaps his fingers and hard wind came. We looked up and see that he's gone.

Shade grunts. "Shade!" I run up to him. I caught him before his whole body falls. "Shade!"

He looks up at me and smiles. "Thank goodness you're alright. You've made me worried." He hugs me. I hug him back.

"Shade. Does it hurt?" I said.

"Yeah."

I stop hugging him and take out the key. "Sun god. Please heal his wounds." It shines and Shade gets better. He stands straight.

"It doesn't hurt anymore! How did you do that?" He said.

I put the key away. "I learned it from someone in my dreams."

We stayed quiet.

"Fine." Shade said. I look at him. "I'm sorry!"

"For what?"

"For keeping this a secret from you! I never wanted to hurt you! I thought that if I told you, you would hate me forever! I thought you would leave me!"

I look at him. Has he been feeling this way this whole time? "It's alright. I should be the one apologizing."

"What for?"

"I never knew you all were hurting inside for keeping this a secret from me. You guys were only trying to protect me. And I never knew you guys were suffering from it so I should be the one apologizing!"

We stare at each others eyes. Shade looks down. "So you're not mad at me enough to leave me?"

"What? Of course not! Shade, look at me!" He does and I place my hand on his cheek. "I love you. No matter what happens." I smile.

"Fine..." He touches my hand. He pulls me in a hug. He places his hand on the back of my head. "I love you too!" I blush and hug him back.

Then I remembered something. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Have you seen my family?"

We look at each others eyes. "No. Why?"

"I looked for them all over the place. I searched the house and every single place we've been to! I can't find them anywhere!"

"That's weird? They just stopped by my house."

"What?!"

"They didn't tell you?"

"NO!"

"Well what should we do then?!"

I think. I've been here for a while...so they must be going back to my place. "Let's go back to my place!"

"But you said you've search everywhere!"

"I know! But they must be home by now! Come on!" I take his hand and we run out of the park.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Rein P.O.V.**

Where's Fine?! She's probably looking for us! But there's no way she'd search for us. Her expression yesterday when she found out what she is and who she was, it looked like she wanted to run away. I want to find her, but what if she doesn't want to see me?

"Elsa! Have you found out her location?!" I heard my father say from the commuicator.

"No! I haven't! I don't know why?!" Mother said, from the communicator as well.

"Damn it! Where's Luis and Wrath?!"

"They're out looking for her as well!"

"Rein what's up on your side?!"

I answered, "Nothing. I can't find her!"

"Truth! It's Wrath!" He said.

"Did you find Fine?!" Father said.

"Negative. But we did find some clues."

"Really?!"

"I'll tell you since Wrath sucks at explaining." Luis said. "We searched the park and it's sorta destroyed. We felt a strong power of magic!"

"What are you trying to say?" Mother said.

"We don't know how to explain it, but we also felt Fine's presence. As if she was the one controlling the magic."

_'No way. Could it be that her magic has awoken?' _I thought.

"We also feel that boys presence. Shade, was it?" Wrath said.

"So then she's with Shade?" I said.

"Maybe she is. But where could she have gone?" Luis said.

If I was Fine where would I go? If my powers were awoken I'd probably need some answers. I'll have no one to turn to, but my parents since they know.

"She's going home..." I said softly.

"What was that?" Father said.

"She's probably going home right now. Wrath, Luis!"

"Yes!" They said.

"How old is the magic at the park?"

"Feels like 8 minutes."

"That's not too long! We might be able to go home in time before she arrives!"

"I see your point. Everyone! To the house!" Mother said.

I start running back home. I'm not athletic, but I have to run as fast as I could! Fine please be there by the time we get there! I take out my watch.

"Flying Spell! Activate!" I click the button and I start to fly. I'm not use to this magic apell since I'm always around Fine, but now that she knows there's no point in hiding!

"Rein!" I look down and see Bright. I float in front of him.

"Hi Bright!" I said. I look at his hand. "Were you grocery shopping?"

"I was. But Rein, you know you shouldn't be using magic! It's for your safety mostly." He said.

"I know, but..." I look down. (Still floating)

"Something's wrong, isn't there. Tell me. I'll listen."

I look at him. Wait, what am I doing?! "I'll tell you later! I'm in a hurry! Sorry!" I flying away. I wanted to be with him more but finding Fine goes first! I flew in the house through my window. She has to be here! I stop flying and run to the guest room. "FINE!" I yelled. There was no response. I wait and wait, but she doesn't come. So did she run away? I use my communicator.

"Hello. Mother, father?" I said. No response. That's odd. "Wrath, Luis? Are you there?" They don't answer as well. "Hello?! Everyone! What's going on?! Hello?!" What's happening?! Why won't they responsed?

"Rein!" Father! "Sorry! We got caught in trouble! Don't worry we'll be there soon! Just make sure Fine gets home safely!"

"Wait! Father?!" The connection was cut.

What should I do? Fine...where are you...

"Rein!" I look up and see Shade. "Please come! Hurry!" He grabs my wrist and drags me out of the house. Fine was leaning against the gate. She looked like she's suffering. I run up to her.

"What happened?!" I touch her forehead. A fever?! I look back at Shade. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"How should I know?! We were running and Fine collapsed. My guess, its probably the key."

"The key?"

He nods. "Fine recently found out how to use the key. Her powers were not suppose to awaken till she had the ceremony!"

I look at Fine. "I would take her inside, but it's not safe here. They're already onto us." I take out my watch.

"What are you doing?! You know you're not suppose to use your magic!"

"I know! But my sisters life is on the line here! I have no choice!" I feel a tug on my shirt. I look down at Fine. "Fine?"

"Rein...my body...feels hot. It's burning...like crazy! *coughs* What's happening...to me? I've never...felt this way *coughs* before!" She said.

"Sh! Fine calm down! Lets just say you have a very high fever!"

"This is no fever, Rein... I know what *coughs* a fever feels like... This isn't...a fever! Or...any illness!" She groans in pain and hold her chest. "It's like...something is trying to...cosume me!"

"What?" Shade said.

"It hurts! I'm trying...to fight back!" She coughs. I feel totally useless right now! She's suffering and I can't do anything... But there's one thing.

"There's something that can help." I said.

"Really what?!" Shade said. I blush and look at him. "You...um..." He takes time to know what I'm thinking.

He turns red as a tomato. "WHAT?!"

"That's unless you want me to do!"

"No way! It's gonna be weird!"

"Ok then you do it! You're the boyfriend!"

"I would love to, but I don't want to use it like this!"

"What do you mean?" We look at Fine. Poor Fine, she's clueless.

"Um...well..." We said. Fine sighs and stands up. "WAIT! DON'T STAND!"

We froze. She looks healthy now. Why? I touch her forehead. That's odd. Her fever is gone. "How did your fever go away in an instant?!"

"Well, when you guys were busy arguing I used my key to cool it down. It's only for 5 hours hours, so for now I'm okay."

Me and Shade sighed.

"Thank goodness." I said. Shade agrees.

"Rein! I have something to say! Shade already knows what I'm gonna say so..." I look at Fine. "I'm sorry!" She bows. I look at her confused. "I didn't know you guys were suffering from keeping this secret from me! You were only trying to protect me! I'm so sorry! I was only thinking about my feelings! I'm so so sorry!"

I smile and hug her. "I know. I'm sorry for keeping this a secret! Everyone probably wants to apologize, so I'll apologize for them. We didn't mean to keep this a secret. You must have been hurt. A miilion apologies!"

"I said I was sorry already. I forgave you all already." I smile. "By the way, where's mom and dad. Also Wrath and Luis?"

I stayed quiet. "OMG! I forgot! They're being attacked!" I said.

"ATTACKED!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Normal P.O.V.**

The three ran.

"So where are we going?!" Fine said.

"To the park!" Rein said.

"Why?!" Shade said.

"That's were my communicator lost their signal!" Rein said.

"THEN SAY THAT SOONER!" The couple said.

"R-Right! Sorry!"

They run pass three little kids. One of the kids stop. He turns.

"Was that...Fine?" He said. Fine hears her name and stops. She looks around. _'Who said my name?' _She thought.

Rein and Shade look back at Fine. "Fine? What's wrong?" Shade asks.

She looks at them. "I thought I heard my name just now..." She shakes her head and smiles. "Lets just go!" They nod and continue to run.

In the distance the three little kids watch them run off.

"That was Fine!" Said the boy.

"Lets follow!" Said one of the girls.

"Yes! Lets follow!" Said the other girl.

They all follow Fine secretly.

**Fine P.O.V.**

That was odd. I felt like I knew that voice.

"We're here." I look at the park. We enter.

"Just as we let it. Right Shade?" I said. He nods.

"Lets look for clues." Rein said.

"Right!"

I search the bushes and trees. Shade searchs the destroyed places. Rein searches the playground.

Man, my body is still adjusting this power that has barely awoken. It hurts my heart the most. But I wasn't lying when I said I used the key to cool it off for 5 hours, but I never said that there was still gonna be pain. I softly grunt in pain.

"Fine are you alright?" Shade asks as he was passing by.

I act normal and smile at him. "I'm fine! That's my name after all!" I said cheerfully.

"If you say so." He walks back to where he was searching.

I continue searching. One thing is still bugging me. That man said his name was Marcus, I remember one of the boys in the orphanage was name Marcus as well. He was a huge trouble maker. Causing me to get bruises, scratches, and exhausted while chasing him. Even though he was like that he had a kind heart. He opened up to me little by little till he could trust me completely. Anyway not the point! Little Marcus sorta looks like Older Marcus. But why?

I continue to search. Now I can't concentrate! Now that I thought and Marcus I wonder if the children in the orphanage are alright. I sometimes get too into it so I don't bother think about it.

My chest went in pain immediately. "Ow!" I said in pain.

"Fine?!" Rein and Shade said.

I turn to them with a smile. "Don't worry. I just cut my finger." I said.

They sigh in relief. "Don't scare us like that!" Shade said.

"Sorry!"

"What are you guys doing here?" We look up and see Bright.

"Bright?!" We said.

"What are you doing here?" Rein asks.

"I recieved a text to come here." He said.

"Text?"

Shade stands up. "I told him to come." He said. "The more, the better."

"I guess." I said.

Bright walks up to me. "Fine are you alright?" He asks worriedly.

I nod. "Of course! Anyway we should go back to finding clues..." I said. We all agreed and continued to search.

What was that pain I just felt?

"Ah!" We all heard Rein. "I found a clue!"

"Really? What is it?!" I said.

"Dads communicator!"

We all look at his communticator. It's crushed.

Rein helds out her arm. "I'll fix it. Father must have recorded the conversation." She said.

Bright puts his hand on her arm and pushes it down. "Don't. We can't allow that risk. You've used enough for today." He said.

"I know, but I have to!" She said.

"Can I ask you something?" I said. They all look at me. "I've noticed that everytime Rein uses her magic you guys stop her. Why? And don't you dare keep it from me!"

"Well since you already know about our secret. I'll tell you." Rein said and walks up to me. "Even though we're twins our magic is far too long. Since you're the guardian I'm not. My life span is shorter."

"What?!"

"Everytime I use my magic my life span grows shorter."

"So then I took your advantage to use magic properly."

"No! No! It's not your fault! It's just meant to be that way! Besides...this is the second time this has happened. The first one was when the keys were created." I look at Rein. Scarlet told me something like that. Did she? "Fine? You don't look surprised."

"I agree." The boys said.

"To be honest. I'm not. It's just that I'm too worried about mom, dad, Luis, and Wrath!" I look at my key. Scarlet...just what did you say that made everyone believe?

"What are you going to do with the key?" Bright asks.

I look at him. "Well now that I know the reason why Rein isn't allowed to use her magic. Might as well use mine."

They tilt their heads. "Your magic?"

I smile and nod. "Of course!"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Shade said.

"Trust me! I can do this!"

"That isn't what I meant."

"Whatevs!" I take out my key and points it at the communicator. _'Please! Lend me a little more power for today. I know I'm growing exhausted, but please work!' _The key understood me and repaired the communicator. Rein picks it up. "See! I told you I could do it!" I said cheerfully. They clap.

She looks at it. "This isn't dads communicator." She said.

Bright takes it. "That's odd."

We hear beeping.

"What's that sound?" I said.

"I don't know." Shade said.

We look at the little devise. There a a count down?!

"IT'S A BOMB!?" We all said. Bright throws it in the air and it explodes.

We all sighs in relief.

"Its best if Fine doesn't use her magic anymore." Shade suggested.

Rein and Bright agreed.

"You think it was my fault?!" I said.

"YES!" They all said.

Ouch...that hurt me. And ouch! Heart pain!

"Lets just continue searching." I mumbled. I go back to searching in the bushes and trees.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fine continues to search in the bushes.

"I think we said that harshly." Rein said.

"Yeah." Bright said.

"She's still a beginner. She's rushing though." Shade said.

"We know."

Shade looks back at Fine.

"Hey did you guys notice. About Fine?" He said.

Rein looks at Fine as well. "Yeah. She's been acting stranglely." She said.

"As if she was suffering. Am I correct?" Bright said. They look at him. "Do you know whats wrong?"

"Sorta."

Fine stops and looks up. _'Why are they staring at me?' _She thought. She looks back and the others immediately look away. She sighs and continues searhing.

**1 hour later**

"We've been here for an hour! Isn't there another place we can search?!" Fine said.

"No! We can't! We have to keep searching!" Rein said in determination.

Shade and Bright start whispering to each other.

"_I think Rein is more suitable to be the Sun Guardian._" Shade whispered.

"_I agree._" Bright whispered back.

Fine whacks them both on the head.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" She yelled.

She looks back at Rein who was looking desperately. She sighs and helps Rein.

"Fine?" Rein said in surpised.

"They're our family and friends. I'll help. If I did nothing, then what was the meaning for this whole thing. Besides...I owe them." Fine smiles. "Shall we continue to search in the Forest?"

"That's the only place we haven't searched. Lets go!"

"Shade! Bright! Lets go! We're searching in the Forest now!"

The boys look at each other. _'Forest?'_

_._

_._

_._

**Note:**** I think this chapter didn't come out good. And the previous chapters. But I'm still a beginner yet I'm writing 3 stories at the same time! I know I said I was going to write a story of Shugo Chara and Fushigiboshi, but I haven't been able to think about any ideas about the anime. So it's gonna have to wait! Anyway thx for the reviews! Really appreciate it! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Truth P.O.V.**

I open my eyes. Damn...my body hurts. I look around. They chained my wrists and ankles. They even threw me in this prison roughly which caused me to knock out. They drained my magic so I feel weak.

"Truth! You're awake! Thank goodness!" I heard Elsa said. She was also in chains.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yes. But what about you?! You were the one with the worst treatment!"

"I'm hurt a little. They even drained my magic so I feel weak right now." I see Wrath sitting there while Luis on sleeping on his shoulder.

He looks at me. "Even we got bad treatment. You're not alone. But I don't get it. Why didn't she get the same treatment?" He said.

"Well..." Elsa said. "I don't know how to explain."

"I would offer to explain, but it'll bring back the painful past." I said.

"I see. Then I won't ask anymore." Wrath said.

We went quiet for a bit. Elsa's chains made noise and I looked at her to she if she was okay.

"I wonder if the girls are alright." She said. "They're probably looking for us."

"True, but don't worry. We'll get out of here." I said.

She smiles.

"That's if you ever get out, brother." We all look up. "You're always filled with positivity, Truth."

"You've always been so negative, Liar." I said.

"Even thought we're twins, we're opposites." He said happily. I look at him.

"And you still dye your hair black." I said.

"Yeah. I just don't like my appearance. I hate having your face." He looks at me. "It looks like your daughters and their friends are looking for you."

"What?!"

"Here's the proof."

He takes out a small box and places it on the ground. A screen showed. My daughters and their friends were entering the parks forest! Just what are they thinking?!

"What's this? There's three little kids following them." Liar said. I look at the screen and see the little kids. "This is going to be interesting."

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fine and Shade went to the left side while Rein and Bright went to the right.

"I don't think we should follow." Said the girl.

"Me too. This looks like teenager stuff." Said the other girl.

"We're 12 years old! Don't be a wuse!" Said the boy.

"But..."

"Lets go!"

"Wait! Marcus! Ugh! Lets go Stella!" Said the girl.

"Okay, Anna." Stella said. The three ran.

Meanwhile...

Fine whimpers.

"If you're scared why don't you ask your magic to shine up some light?" Shade said.

"I could do that?" Fine looks up at Shade.

"Nope. I was just kidding."

"How cruel~!" A twig snaps, Fine jumps and hugs Shade. "What was that?!"

"A snapped twig."

"Oh..." Fine stops hugging Shade, but he pulls her back into a hug. "W-W-What are you doing?!" Fine blushes.

"I'm hugging you."

"I know that, but why?!"

"Cause I feel like it."

Fine doesn't say another thing. She snuggles Shade and looks up at him. "You're tall."

Shade blushes. "You're small." He smiles. "That's what makes you my adorable girlfriend."

Fine smiles. They continue walking, but this time they hold hands.

_With Rein and Bright..._

Rein and Bright looked through tree and bush.

"Don't you think this is suspious." Bright said.

"A little." Rein said. "And it also feels like someones watching us."

"So you have noticed. Then I guess Shade must have to."

"I bet he hugged her right now. So that the person won't see her."

"Imagine how he handled it." Bright chuckles. Rein giggles. Then she stops.

Rein stands up.

"You three! Come out!" She said. Bright looks at the direction where Rein yelled out to. The three kids came out. "Identify yourselves! Now!"

"I'm Anna Alveras. This is my twin sister, Stella."

"I'm Marcus Robertson."

"_Marcus_?" Rein and Bright look at each other.

"Is something wrong?" Marcus asks.

"No." Bright said. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

They look at each other. "Well..." They all said. They all look at Rein and Bright.

"We're looking for my cat/bracelet!" They freeze and did it again. "We're looking for my bracelet/cat!"

~Silence~

"Okay? Nice try, but you need to work on your excuses." Rein said. They nod.

Bright steps up. "Can you please go home? I don't want you three getting scolded by your parents." He said.

"We..." Stella started to say. "We won't until we know if it's-"

Anna and Marcus put their hands over her mouth.

Rein blinks a couple times. "What was she talking about?" She asks.

They sigh. "I guess there's no way in hiding it right?" Marcus said.

They start explaining.

**Fine P.O.V.**

It's getting darker by the minute! I'm freakin scared!

"Fine. Calm down. As long as I'm here then there's no need to be afraid." Shade said. I nod. We searched and searched. I don't really think mom and dad would run into the park's forest. But Rein insisted...I have to listen to my older twin sister. At least I know the truth now. And now it makes perfect sense why we kinda look alike. I can't believe I was stupid not to notice. ANYWAY, back to business.

"Shade do you see anything?" I said. He shakes his head.

"Nothing. I'm guessing you haven't either since you asked." He said.

I give an unsure chuckle. I look up at the sky.

"Ah! Sahde look! The first star!" I said. He looks up.

"Its pretty bright isn't it." He said. I nod.

"Fine! Shade! Help!" Said Rein's voice.

"Rein!" I said and ran to the direction where her voice was at.

"Fine wait!" Shade after me.

I wonder what happened?!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fine and Shade run to Rein's voice. As soon as they got to their destination, she wasn't there.

"Rein! REIN!" Fine yelled. Shade looks around. _'Something's not right here.' _He thought. _'And not only that if it was a situation like this Bright could handle it.'_

Shade walks up to Fine and calms her down. "Calm down. Take deep breaths. Your sealing your illness for a while so don't strain yourself." He said. Fine taks deep breaths.

"R-Right." She forces a smile. They look around. "Rein! Rein! Where are you?!" Fine trips.

"Fine! Are you okay?!" Shade helps Fine up. He notices she was breathing fast and touched her forehead. "A fever."

She forces another smile. "I-I'm fine! That's my name after all!" She stands up. _'Is the magic woring off?' _He thought. _'Can to think of it, how long have we been out here. It's getting darker everytime a minute comes by.' _Shade looks at Fine. _'Why is she walking funny?' _

"S-Shade?" Fine said.

"Yes?" He said.

"Can you come over here please?"

"Sure." He stands next to her. "Is something wrong?" Fine points forward and Shade looks at what she was pointing. His eyes widened.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

Rein and Bright stare at the three kids.

"So let me get this straight! You three were from the same orphanage as Fine?!" Rein said. They nod. Bright knew what was coming so he closed his ears. The three gave him a confused face. Then Rein shrieks with joy. "If Fine sees you she'll be so happy! We have to go find her!"

"Wait! But weren't you looking for something?" Marcus said.

"Oh right! First that! Then the reunion!"

"O-Okay." The twins said.

"Well then! Go home for now! When we are finished I'll come and find you, k?" The three gave a unsure nod. "Good now go! Your parents will scold you!"

The three ran off scared of Rein's voice.

"Wow. You're scary." Bright said.

"The reason why it's because I don't want to involve innocent lives."

_"Yo. Bright you there?" _It was Shade speaking through Bright's communicator.

"I'm here." He answered.

_"Is Rein with you?"_

"Yeah. Why?"

_"I knew it. Well we fell for a trap then."_

"What do you mean."

_"Right now I can't explain, but we're in deep trouble!"_

"Really? Then why do you sound so calm?"

_"Because that's how deep in trouble we're in. I'm trying to keep calm, so that I wouldn't make matters worse!"_

"Alright then. We're coming. Where's you location?"

_"You can't find us yourself?!"_

"I could, but if I use my magic the bad guys would know we're here."

_"I see. Well then, I'm just gonna fight them myself."_

"No! Just stay put and protect Fine! We'll find you!"

_"Alright then! But hurry! It looks like they want to attack us first!"_

Shade hung up and Bright did as well.

"Rein! Lets go! Shade and Fine are in trouble!" Bright said.

"WHAT?! Then lets hurry!" Rein said. They start to run.

* * *

**Truth P.O.V.**

"Just what are you planning to do Liar?" I said. He looks back at me.

"You'll find out soon. Brother." He said and looked back at the screen.

I look at Elsa then at Wrath and Luis. Luis looked worser than Wrath. Something's not right here.

"Liar. Care to explain what you did to Luis?" I said.

"Simple. I gave him a small amount of poison." He said. Wrath looks up and gives Liar a death glare. Elsa looks up with a more worried look.

"What?! Why did you do that?!"

"An assasin isn't afraid of death. Luis signed a contract that if he betrays his role as an assasin he'll cost his life in order to accept an apology."

"But I did too! All the assasins did!" Wrath said.

"Luis is different. His family is a generations of assasins. Now he's a disgrace to his family. And in order to clear their name he said he'll sacrafice his life if needed to." Liar said giving side look.

"No way..." Wrath looks at Luis with a shocked stare.

I look at Liar with a death glare. "Is there a cure!" I said.

"No. We put random poisons in one bottle. One tiny drop and you'll die in a week. A full drop you'll die less than 24 hours. So he's lucky that I gave him a tiny drop." Liar said with a sigh. He smiles. "I would give him the a spoon full, but it wouldn't be fun."

"Don't tell me that a spoon full-"

"-will kill you in an instant. Correct. You should be lucky I gave that boy mercy." He looks at Elsa. "What's with that face. Elsa." She flinched when he said her name. She doesn't bother look or answer him. I know that she doesn't hate him or scared of him. She doesn't know what to do or what to say to him after that night. "I see." He looks at me with a smile. "Well then brother. What are you going to do about Luis. He's dying and there is no cure. You were always the one that would save others."

I look at Luis. His life was on the line here! I need to save him! But how... Well there is the switching magic. I can take out the poison out of him, but then the poison would be in me. But since my body is more mature I'll be able to control it. I stand up, but it was hard since I have chains and my magic is still recovering. I force myself to walk to Luis. Wrath looks at me as I collapsed on my knees next to Luis. "Wrath. Hold him down for me." I said.

"What are you planning to do?" Wrath asks.

"Something stupid." I know Elsa will find out. I always said that when we were younger, so she knows what I mean. Wrath holds Luis down. I put my hand on his chest. Lets just hope I have enough magic. "SWITCH!" Then me and Luis started to glow. The poison was color purple while I'm blue and Luis green. Then poison starts to go my arm and injects into my body. I can feel pain and the heat! Luis's eyes start to open. The poison stops going up my arm. It's a sign that it's finished. We stop glowing.

"What happened?" Luis said.

"Y-You were poisoned." I said.

"Truth. You look pale."

"It's because in order to save your life, brother, took out the poison and insert it in himself." Liar said.

"What?! Truth you didn't need to do that!" Luis said.

I shook my head. "I had to. Seeing people younger than me dying because of this, it's messed up. Not only that Wrath here was worried about you." I said with a smile.

"Brother always likes to save people. It's in his personality. He'll even put his life on the line." Liar said. "I thought that he'll stop this nonsense, but he'll never stop."

"Unlike someone..."

"Thats because it's useless. What's the point in saving someone when they'll die anyway." Liar sighed. "Enough chit-chat. I'm watching the screen." He continues to watch the screen. I felt Elsa's hand on my hand. She hugs me.

I whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry, but don't worry. I'll eventually get better." She nods.

"Oh? What's this?" We heard Liar said. We looked at the screen. "Looks like someone else is after the key."

"What? So you're not the only one?" Luis said.

"Of course not. I already have the 6 keys. But they should know that they don't have a chance against me."

"Where are the keys?" I ask.

"I'll give you a hint. Someone you knew long ago. Someone precious yet missing."

Could it be Xavier?!

"Where is he?! Tell me!" Elsa said.

He looks back at her. "Pfft~ Even if you want to see him, he'll not remember you." He said.

"Did you erase his memory?!"

He gives us a normal look and raises his eyebrow. "No. My magic wasn't made to mess with people's memories."

"Then how?!"

"That night. I found him lying there. I thought he was dead his he wasn't moving, so I gave him a small kick. He grunts and looks at me. It was lifeless. Usually when he sees me he'll tackle me saying 'Uncle Liar!' but he didn't. Even if I was a bad guy he would still see me as his uncle. He looked around his surroundings. That's when I found out he had lost all his memories. Even though I atacked you that night I was only after the key. To be completely honest with you, I never attempted to kill anyone. So someone must have taken advantage and attacked your son."

"No way..."

"You should thank me."

"Why?!" I said.

"Because if I haven't found your son, he would be dead for good. But since I was kind enough to raise him and put him in school at a different location where you'll never find him."

"So you're like a father to him?"

"Sorta." He looks up at me. "Even though I have your face he knows I'm not his real father, since he had no mother. Right now he's been ignoring me. But he agreed to help me collect the keys."

"What excuse did you make for him to help."

"To regain his memories about his real parents."

"That's cruel!" Elsa said.

"SHUT UP!" We jumped when he yelled. "Your too annoying. I'm trying to watch to watch the screen!"

I look at the screen. Rein and Bright are searching for Fine and Shade. Meanwhile Fine and Shade are being ambushed.

Shade you better protect Fine!

"This is Fine. So this is what you meant by twins. Except that Rein inherit your genes and Fine inherit from Elsa. I can sense her magic even by watching this. It's powerful. It's a shame that she's sick." Liar said.

"Sick?!" Me and Elsa said.

"Can't you see it?"

"N-No." I said. "But she did have a fever earlier."

"It looks like since her magic awoken, it made it worse. Without a ceremony, she'll die. But I'm surprised. She's somehow managing to keep it under control. Just like you, brother."

I stayed quiet. If I keep talking the poison would fasten.

"No only that. She's hiding something. A secret that no one knows. Except him." Liar points at Wrath. "You know don't you? Or did she only tell you one."

"She had another secret?" Wrath said.

"So she did tell you one. I guess the other one is new."

"New?"

"Shall we all see what she's capable of? I want to know more about your daughter. Especially Rein. She's also special. For a girl who uses her magic her life span shrinks." We looked at him in shock. How did he find out?! Liar smiles and watches the screen.

How?! How did he found out so easily?!

* * *

**Fine P.O.V.**

"Shade? What are we going to do!? We're surrounded!" I said. I feelt like crying! These people have weapons and we have nothing! Well we have magic, but... UGH! I don't know how to explain this!

Shade looks at me with a smile. "Just stay next to me and you'll be alright." He said.

"How can you be so calm?!"

"What do you mean calm?"

Oh now I see. He's acting calm when he's actually wanting to fight these guys. "You can hold it in a little longer."

"I know!"

We stand where we are surround. This looks like we're in the movies. But this is reality! Now I know how it feels when you're in this situation.

"Fine Kuri." I look up at the man suit. I forgot to mention that all these people are wearing different closes. Neat ones to. Don't know why they are so formal, well most of them. "Come with us and your friends life shall be spared." He said.

"What do you mean?" I said. The man snaps his fingers. We were in battle position but...nothing is happening. We look at each other in confusion. Then at the man. He was smiling. Then I get an uneasy feeling. Rein. "Don't tell me..."

"You noticed?"

I turn back quickly. "Oh no! REIN!"

"What?!" Shade said. Then I hear him grunt. I look at him and he was pinned down by a woman. Just what was this lady wearing. Her skirt's a bit short almost revealing her panties and her shirt is is almost exposing her breast. I hate to admit it, but her breast are big!

"FINE!" I hear my sister's voice. Rein and Bright were tied up by tree vines.

"Rein! Bright!" I said.

"Now what are you going to do, Fine Kuri? You have two choices. One, come with us and we'll spare their lives. Or two, if you don't then they'll die."

"D-Die?"

He nods.

I felt my body shake. What should I do? If I go then all of my parents efforts would be wasted. But if I stay I'll lose my sister, friend, and boyfriend. What should I do?!

Tears start to rush down. Then words that I wasn't going to say came out. "Fine then. I'll go with you."

The man smirks and helds out his hand. "Good. Now come."

I start to walk. I can't stop myself! Why?!

"FINE! DON'T!" Rein yelled.

What's happeneing to me?! I can't say anything now!

I look up at the sky and praised. _God, please help me. I need help! I don't want to leave like this! Please help me! I'll take anything!_

Then something shines. I blink a couple times.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF TRUTH'S DAUGHTER!" Is that...Solar? He's falling from the sky?! He even lands perfectly! Right in front of me! I stop moving and collapsed on my knees. He looks at me. "Are you alright?" He asks.

I nod. "Thank you" I said. Then I hear grunts and looked back.

"Bright. How many times have I told you to not let you guard down?" Aaron?!

"S-Sorry father." Bright said. Aaron cuts them down. The lady that was on Shade got off of him and joined the man. Shade quickly got up and ran to me.

The first thing he does is touch my forehead. "It's rising." He whispers.

The man in the suit smirks again. "Are you here for the sake of your teammates daughters?" He said.

Solar smirks as well. "What if I am?" He said.

"Then why don't we have a duel?"

"I like the sound of that."

"If I win, the girl will come with us."

"And if I win, never show your faces again and stay away from the Kuri twins!"

"Is the Kuri twins our nickname now?" Me and Rein sync.

They nod.

"Shall we begin?" The man said.

"Way ahead of ya." Solar said. He runs up to the man prepared for a punch on the face.

I cover my eyes. I totally don't want to see this!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Solar takes out his guns. "Now. Before I beat you. Mind telling us your name?" Solar said.

"Well if you say so. I'm Number 36." He said.

They all tilted their heads. "Number 36?" They said.

"Um...that isn't a name." Aaron said.

"I know. I was renamed. We all were. Now we are numbers." 36 said. "Now tell me yours."

"I'm Solar Mūn. My friend here is named Aaron Daiyamondo." Solar said.

Aaron narrows his eyes at Solar. "Nobody told you introdue me." He said.

"I know. I just felt like it."

"ENOUGH TALK!" 36 said and charges at Solar. He takes out a machete and swings it at Solar. Luckily Solar was able to dodge it. _'He's fast!' _He thought. Solar never got a good aim because 36 kept swinging at him.

Aaron was about to help, but the woman, that pinned down Shade, stopped him. "I'm Number 41. I'm afraid I have to stop you here."

"So you're gonna fight me?" Aaron said.

"Yes."

"I'm afraid I'll pass that."

"Why?"

"My wife is a jealous person, plus every time I fight a woman we end up in a weird postion. So I'll pass."

She raises her eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yup."

She points up. "Even if it includes your childs life?"

"What?" 41 smiles. Aaron took a couple seconds to realize it. His eyes widened and turned to Bright quickly. "BRIGHT!"

Bright looks up. "What is it?" He said. Then out of nowhere the tree moves and grabs Bright. Squeezing him tightly.

Aaron glares at 41. "Release him!" He growled.

"Not until you fight me. If you win I'll release him. And if I win, I'll sqeeze that boy till he stops breathing." She said.

"Fine then! Just stop sqeezing him!"

"Alright then." She snaps her fingers and the tree stops sqeezing Bright. He coughed and took deep breaths. Rein runs to him and tries to find out how to get him down. "Try to figure it out Kuri twin #1. But its impossible without me telling it what to do."

"MY NAME IS REIN!" She said._ 'If only Solo was here he'll figure this out!' _Rein thought. She kept pulling the branches but didn't budge.

"Now shall we begin."

"I don't know! You're the one who wanted to fight me!" Aaron said.

"Then I'll start first!" 41 takes out a thorn of swords and Aaron takes out a sword. They swing at each other. "Your not bad with swords."

"You yourself."

Meanwhile Shade and Fine watch the others fight and Rein trying to save Bright.

"Isn't there anything we can do?!" Fine said.

Shade shakes his head. "The magic is wearing off and you can't stand! You'll be in a worst postion which would cause us but mostly you trouble!" He said. "I'll help Rein and you stay here! Don't do anything and if something happens just scream out my name!"

"O-Okay..." Fine said. Shade smiles and pets Fine then runs to where Rein and Bright are at. He helps Rein pulling the branches.

_'Why do I have to be so useless? I wish I could do something, but Shade's right. I'll only get cause trouble. But I want to do something! I don't want see people getting hurt! Scarlet if you can here me, help me!' _Fine prayed.

_"You called me Fine?" _Scarlet said. Fine looks up.

She whispers, "Yes. I want to be useful! What should I do?"

_"If your willing to take the consenquences. Then I'll tell you." _Fine nods. _"Your key should help you. The words would come to your mind. Just don't say I warned you. You're sick." _And like that Scarlet was gone.

Fine stands up. "If it's to save everyone then I'm willing to do it!" She takes out her key. "I call upon the Sun God to lend to the strength to save those important to me! And help us escape this mess!" The key glows. Everybody looks at Fine.

A flash came and when the villians opened their eyes, Fine and the others were gone.

36 tsks. "They got away."

* * *

**Fine P.O.V.**

"So dizzy~!" I said. I open my eyes. "Where are we?"

"This is our house." Rein said.

"Our...house?"

"Geez Fine! I told you not to do anything!" I heard Shade scold me.

"I have to agree with Shade, but at least I'm not being sqeezed anymore." Bright said.

"Sorry...I just...didn't want...anyone...hurt." I said.

"Are you alright? You don't sound well." Aaron said.

"I don't...feel well."

I feel a hand on my forehead. "Aaron! Call Omendo! It's an emergancy!" Solar said. "Rein! I'll carry Fine to her room! When I leave her there you change her clothes! Shade you get fresh water and clothe! Aaron as soon as you're done calling Omendo, you and Bright would keep guard!"

"Right!" They all said.

I close my eyes. I feel so tired...and like that I'm asleep.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

They all did their roles. Rein stayed by Fine's side in the room.

"Fine...you idiot. You knew your condition yet you did it anyway." Rein said. She holds her sisters hand. "Your a hugest idiot ever! But you only care about our safety! You should start worrying about yourself when you have a fever." Rein cries.

At the living room Shade and Solar wait there.

"Why aren't you staying be her side?" Solar said.

"Right now she needs her sister more than me. That's the truth." Shade said.

"I just have a feeling that's an excuse. You're like me. But it's okay, you don't tell me."

Shade looks down. "I...I just wish I had my key." Solar looks at Shade. "If only I wasn't weak, I could've protect Fine!"

"That's what makes you stronger. 2 years ago when we first saw Fine she tripped. Usually kids would cry and feel embarrasses, but she didn't. She just got back up and smiled. You wouldn't understand since you're not an adult. From a father's point of view, she's been through a lot. Do you know why she smiles a lot?"

"Sometimes I wonder why."

"It's because she knows there's going to better day. She smiles so that no one would worry. She even smiles for the ones she loves. That's what makes her strong. She has more guts than you."

"I hate to admit it, but you're right."

"Now. Are you going to stay by her side. You guys are dating right?"

Shade blushes and looks at Solar. "H-H-H-How did you find out?!"

"You're just like me! That's how I was with my family! There's no use to finding it from me."

"Whatever." Shade stands up.

"Where are you going?"

"Outside with Bright and Aaron."

"Oh. Okay then."

Shade leaves the room. Solar smirks. _'He's just like me with his mother!' _He thought. Then he looks at the hallway that leads to Fine's room. _'Where's Omendo when you need him the most?'_

* * *

Rein holds her sisters hand.

"Fine. You're such an idiot for doing that. Now you have a terrible illness, idiot! But I know you only did that so you can prevent all of us from getting hurt." Rein said. "I know how that feels." She closes her eyes. "I wish I was strong like you. It's not fair since you're younger then me, you have more power. Fine, if you can hear my voice. I'm sorry for not being there for you. You must have felt lonely! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Rein starts to cry.

Fine's holds Rein's hand a little tight. "Rein..." She said. Rein looks up at her sister. "Stop apologozing. You... didn't do anything... wrong."

"Of course I did!"

Fine shakes her head. "For some reason...I remembered...something...when we were...in mom's tummy."

"What is it?"

"You were...always there for...me. When we...were able to move...we had our...pinkies wrapped together. You've been there...with me...for 9 months."

"But we were never raised together!"

"True. But Rein...the power of the twins bond...is never broken. We were together...from the start. So I never...felt alone."

"Why?"

"Because I knew...you were watching...over me. That's what...made me come this...far." Fine coughs.

"Please! Stop talking and get some more rest!"

"Only if you swear...not to apologize to me...again."

"Even if it means I cause trouble for you?"

Fine nods. "Because...I'll forgive you...no matter what...big sister." Fine smiles.

"Oh Fine." Rein smiles. "Now please. Go to sleep?"

"Okay..." Fine closes her eyes and instantly falls asleep.

_'Fine. Thank you for letting me be your big sister.' _Rein thought with a smile.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Omendo enters the house. Solar explains the situation and Omendo went to Fine's room.

He asks Rein, "How is she so far?"

She answers, "She's bad. She was talking to me 10 minutes ago, but then she fell back to sleep."

"Okay then. Rein can you please wait in the living room. Don't worry Solar will be with me."

"Alright then. I'm counting on you." Rein walks out of the room and Solar enters.

Omendo takes out his medical supplies.

"Too bad your a doctor yourself, Solar. You could've done this yourself." Omendo said.

"I know. But you know why I quit the Medical Career." Solar said.

"Everyone knows why. And we keep telling you that it wasn't you fault."

"No matter what everyone says, you guys won't understand how I felt."

"True. Anyway prepare the medicine. But first, ask Aaron to put up a barrier for safety reasons. It looks like those guys aren't giving up on taking Fine."

"Got it."

Solar leaves the room. Omendo gets a needle and puts some kind of liquid in it and inserts it in Fine. She opens her eyes.

"It's you, Omendo." She said.

Omendo says, "Sh. You need to rest."

"I can't. I can't sleep. I have a... bad feeling... something happened... to my dad."

"What do you mean?"

"It strucked me. I have a terrible feeling...like something happened...to him. Poison."

"Poison?! You must be imagining things."

"Please let me help find them all! Or else...dad will die! Please!"

"I'm sorry, but you're ill right now. And don't worry. The rest of the clans are searching for them as we speak."

"They're not on the ground, but...above. On a...ship or something..."

"How can you tell?"

"I can feel them. I can feel their...souls. Up in the clouds..." Fine closes her eyes. "Please...don't let me sleep."

"You have to sleep."

"No. If I sleep...then I may...never wake up...again."

"I won't let that happened. That's why we have all kinds of medicines."

"No medicine...can cure...a recarnated...person." Fine falls asleep. Omendo takes out the needle.

"What did she mean? Can't cure a recarnated person..."

Solar enters the room. "I prepared the medicine. It may not be much, it'll only cool it down a bit." He said.

"Solar. You're an expert on curing and making medicine for people right?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"Come here." Solar walks next to Omendo and looks down at Fine. "Fine was awake 5 seconds ago. She told me 'No medicine can cure a recarnated person'. What does that mean?"

"Hmm. I don't know, but that sounds serious. Here. Give her this medicine I prepared. I'll make the strongest medicine that can help."

"Okay." Solar walks to the door.

"What the hell?"

"What?"

"The door won't open."

"That's impossible. You just opened it." Omendo stands up and helps open the door. "You're right. It won't open." They pull together.

"It won't budge!"

Fine sits up. "That's because I locked it." She said. They turned around quickly. Fine was glowing and her hair was flowing.

"Fine?" They said.

"I'm not Fine."

"Then who are you?!" Solar said.

"Is that the real question you want answered? Or is the real question about how to cure Fine?" Omendo and Solar look at each other. "I knew it. If you want the cure you need to make sure those who are dear to her is here."

"You mean her family?"

She nods. "Don't expect anymore favors for me. I'm only doing this for her sake. Anyway, you'll find all 4 at the place she loved to play." She snaps her fingers. "That's all I can do. Now...hurry." Fine lies back down.

The men stood there confused.

"TRUTH?!" Omendo said. "Solar! You and the others go look for them! I think she set them free! Hurry!"

"Wha- Ho- Oh forget this! Alright I'm going!" Solar opens the door and runs out. Omendo looks at Fine. _'How?! How did she do it?!' _He thought.

* * *

**Truth P.O.V.**

We all sit in this prison. I don't know how much longer I could stand this poison! It hurts!

"Truth! Hang in there!" Elsa said. I look at her with a smile.

"D-Don't worry. I'm alright!" I cough. This poison is going faster then it should be.

"Stop resisting. That's what makes the poison spread quicker." Liar said. He looks at me. "What's this? You're all glowing?"

"What?" Wrath said. We all look at each other. "What is this?!"

I heard Liar mumble, "Damn it Scarlet! You ruined my fun!"

"Scarlet?" I said. Where have I heard that name?

"Well till next time. Brother." He smiles evilly and like that I felt my body disappearing from here. The next thing you know we're at the park.

I heard Elsa run to me. She hugs me. "Truth!" She said. Then she looks at me. "You...you don't look pale anymore."

"Really? Come to think of it, I don't feel any pain. Anyway where's Wrath and Luis?" I said.

"Over here." We turned to Wrath who's carrying Luis.

"Is he alright?"

"He's only asleep."

"TRUTH! ELSA!" We look up and see Aaron and Solar. This looks serious.

"Yo." I said.

Solar walks up to me and grabs me by the collar. "Yo?! Is that all you can say?! Don't you know how worried we all were?!" He said shaking me.

"S-Sorry!"

"Solar. Stop it! We don't have the time for this!" Aaron said. "Lets go! Omendo gave us the teleportation box." Aaron puts it on the floor. "Come on. We don't have that much time!"

We all jumped in the teleportion box.

"Home?" Elsa said.

"Mother! Father!" Rein runs to us and hugs us. "Oh! Wrath and Luis are here as well! Thank goodness your all safe!" She said. "But this isn't the time to have a chit-chat! Come! Its Fine! Her health is terrible!"

"Right!" Me and Elsa run to Fine's room and slammed it open.

We see Omendo right there. "Finally." He said.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Truth runs to Fine's side. Elsa walks to her side. Fine's breathing was quick.

"It's worse then we imagined." Truth said.

Fine opens her eyes and looks at Truth. "Dad? Mom?" She said.

"We're here Fine." Elsa said.

Fine smiles. "You're okay! I'm so...glad!" She said.

"Sweetie. Please don't talk to much okay?"

"I know. Mom, dad, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Truth said.

"I never knew...the truth...up till...now." Fine looks up. "Am I...going to...die?"

"No! You're not! As soon as everything is over...we'll go somewhere fun! Isn't that what you've always wanted?! I can sense it! You're like me!"

"I know." She looks at them. "Mom, dad. There's something...I want to tell you."

"What is it?!"

"Hello. Mommy, daddy. Thank you for...giving me a great life." Fine closes her eyes.

"Fine?! FINE! Don't close your eyes! Please!" Elsa starts to cry. Truth squeezes his daughter's hand.

"Don't worry you two." Omendo said. "She's just sleeping. See." They see her breathing and sigh in relief. "Truth. She told me you were poisoned."

"Poisoned?" Truth looks at Omendo. "How did she find out?"

"I don't know." Omendo takes out a bottle. "You don't look poisoned. But just to be sure here's a cure."

"But Liar mixed up all kinds of poison."

"Knowing that guy he would. I prepared this just in case. Besides I was your baby-sitter."

"Even though we were teens."

Elsa giggles. "Yup! I remembered those days! You literally protected them like they were your little brothers."

"We knew each other when we were little." Omendo said.

"Well. We should leave the room so that Fine could rest."

"Agree." Shade opens the door. "Shade. What are you doing?"

Shade answers, "You must be tired after being prisoned and stuff. So I'll watch over her when she's recovering."

Elsa smiles. "Alright then. Please take care of her." She said. Shade nods and sits next to Fine's bed.

The three adults exit the room and enter the living room. Rein was sleeping on Bright's shoulder and he was sleeping on her head. Solar was looking out the room and Aaron was sitting on the couch.

Truth looks around and asks, "Where's Wrath and Luis?"

"Those two guys? Their outside keeping guard." Aaron answered. He looks at Truth and sighs. "You worry us too much."

"Sorry..."

"Geez you'll never change. Just like those times."

"Yup."

They all look at each other. "I guess we have to form a meeting at this hour." Truth looks at Elsa and she nods. She walks up to the wall and swings her arm. A red button shows. She pushes it. A passage way shows up.

"Shall we go?" She said. They all nod.

* * *

**Later...**

Everyone was there. Truth and Elsa sat there.

They whisper to each other, "The aura here feels...gloomy." Elsa said.

Truth said, "I know right? I guess we didn't think this through."

Wohl slams his hand on the table. "STOP WHISPERING TO EACH OTHER! DO YOU HOW WORRIED WE WERE! YOU ALWAYS DO THIS!" He yelled.

Nina, his wife, tries to calm him down. "Now, now. Wohl calm down. Surely they have an explaination." She said. "Right Elsa."

"R-Right! Hear us out everybody! We have a great explaination!" She said.

Truth and Elsa tell everyone what happened.

* * *

They finish telling what they were saying.

"Damn that Liar! He's never giving up, is he?" Randa said.

"No. But after he we started to disappear he mentioned 'Scarlet'." Truth said.

"Scarlet? Where has I heard that name?" King said.

"You know something?"

"I think I do. When we all first became Key Guardians, your father said something about it, Elsa."

"He did? I think he did. But I can't remember."

They all went quiet.

"The more we speak of memories and the past, it makes me feel old." Camelia said.

Malia nods. "Ever since we met Truth, things changed. There was more trouble!" She said.

"I don't know if that's a complement." Truth said.

"And now we're protecing his spawn." Pump said. They all agree.

"Guys, please stop bringing up the past. It makes me feel...sad." Truth said. Elsa puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Right! Let's make a plan!" Solar said.

_'The past, huh? How long has it been since I first met everybody with Liar?' _Truth thought. _'Its been so long...'_

.

.

.

**Note:****Tha next chapter is when they all first met! The parent's past! ;D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Note:**** No P.O.V.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Parent's Past Pt 1**

Truth looked out the window.

"How much longer are we going to be in this car?" He said.

"Just 10 more minutes Truth. Why don't you sleep to kill time? Your brother is doing that." His father said. Truth looks at his twin brother, Liar.

He sighs. "Hey old man. Can you tell Liar to stop dying his hair black?"

"I can't. It's the same excuse. People also mistaken him for you."

"And people mistaken me for him." Truth looks up at the sky. "So how long are we going to be in this town?"

"Well...until you graduate high school."

"What?! That means a whole year! So I have to waste my senior year here?!"

"You might make some friends. Didn't you have trouble making friends at your other school?"

Truth didn't answer. He looked at his twin then back at his father. "You never really told me who we're protecting."

His dad gives him a photo. "Her name is Elsa Taiyō. She's the clans head of the family."

"She's pretty. But it looks like to me that she can handle it herself."

"She said so herself, but her family insisted. She is the only daughter."

"Figures."

Liar wakes up and stretches. "Are we there yet?" He yawned.

"No not yet. Old man said 10 more minutes."

"No way! My ass is killing me!"

"Mines too."

The twins sigh. The car stops.

"We're here." Said the driver. _'More like 1 minute...' _They thought. The twins exited. They grabbed their belongings.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Liar said.

Their father shakes his head. "Nope. You guys are on your own. _He'll_ be with you shortly." He said. "See you in a year!" The car drives off.

"WAIT! A YEAR!"

"I'LL CALL YOU EVERY NIGHT! BYE!" Their father yelled. The car became farther and farther.

"I knew it! He was going to leave us here!" Truth said. He looks up and his jaw drops. "L-Liar. You might wanna see this."

"What is it?" When Liar looks up his jaw drops as well.

"SO MANY STAIRS!" They yelled.

"T-Truth. I'll race you."

"Oh you're on!" They both grabbed their suitcase and run up the stairs.

* * *

They reached the top and and collapse on their knees.

"T-Tie." They said.

"Excuse me? Are you two my daughter's bodyguards?" They look up and see an elder woman.

Truth stood up first. "Yes. My name is Truth Kuri. This is my younger twin brother, Liar Kuri."

Liar stands up and bows. "Hello." He said.

She looks up and down. "Twins indeed. Except that your twin dyed his hair black, correct?"

"Y-Yes." Truth said.

"Hm. Follow me." She starts to walk. The boys grab their suitcase and follow her. "My daughter is at a meeting with the rest of the future head's of their clans. So please be polite."

Liar asks, "This may be rude to ask, but what about our stuff?"

The elder claps her heads and 2 butlers grabbed their suitcase. "They'll be in your room."

"T-Thank you?"

Truth looks at the field. "It's so peaceful here." He said. The elder looks back at him.

"Do you like peaceful places?" She said.

He looks at her. "Yeah, but when I'm around others there's no peace at all."

"Thats why you don't have friends at school." Liar said.

"Look who's talking." They start arguing.

_'Is this what twins do?' _She thought.

A maid whispers in her ear. "Alright then." The twins stop arguing and looks at the elder. "It seems that you're summoned by the future head's of the clans." She said.

"Summoned?"

* * *

As they walk to the meeting room Truth and Liar yawn of boredom and start whispering to each other.

"I wish we were still at the car." Liar said.

"Me too." Truth said.

The elder stops and the twins stop.

"We're here." She said.

Truth steps up. "I'm sorry it may be too much to ask, but what's your name?"

"I'm Spring Taiyō. Like I said, I'm Elsa's mother. Please be kind to her in all times."

"Yes ma'am."

The door enters and the twins enter. _'I guess Spring isn't coming in with us.' _Both of them thought. The door closes behind them and they look ahead.

7 people were around the table. 6 boys, 1 girl.

_'1 girl?' _Truth thought. _'That must be Elsa.' _Then he sees keys in front of them. _'Keys? What for?'_

She looks up at the two.

"Hello. I'm Elsa Taiyō. The head of the Taiyō Clan." She said.

Truth and Liar bow. Truth was first again to stand up straight. "I'm Truth Kuri. This is my younger twin, Liar Kuri." He said.

Liar looked around. "You're the only girl in the room." He said straight out. Truth whacks him behind the head. "OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"As long as we are here we need to be respectful. Didn't you pay attention to the old man?"

He shrugs. "Maybe." Truth whacks him behind the head again. "WHAT DID I DO NOW?!"

"Nothing. I just felt like doing it."

They start arguing in front of everyone. They were all surprised how immature they can be.

Then Truth stops it. "Oh wait I almost forgot!" He said.

"What?" Liar said.

"_He_'s coming here. Remember what the old man said? He'll be coming shortly."

"Oh yeah."

"He?" Elsa said out of nowhere. They all look at her. She turns red. "S-Sorry. I said that out of the blue."

Liar chuckles. "Blue..." Truth whacks him behind the head, but this time harder. It caused him to sulk in the corner.

"In case your wondering. He's our care-taker." Truth told her.

"Why do you need-" She was cut off.

"Don't ask why!"

"O-Okay!" _'I'm actually curious who__** he** is...' _She thought.

"Anyway. I'd like to know everyone's name here."

Liar got back up and walked next to Truth. He said, "Me too."

A guy with dark violet hair and dark violet-blue eyes. "I'm Solar Mūn. The head of the Mūn Clan. Nice to meet you."

Then a big guy with white hair and orange-red eyes. "I'm Wohl Kasai. Head of the Kasai Clan."

**(You probably know the rest of the names. The rest of them are the fathers. Just search up the rest of their names just in case you don't know them. Fushigiboshi no Futagohime characters. The last names are on chapter 13.)**

* * *

Truth was falling asleep and Liar was asleep.

"Did they get bored of listening to our names?" King said.

Wohl looks at him. "I think they did." He said.

Randa claps his hands and a butler showed up. He made a loud sound which caused them to wake up.

Liar fell, but when Truth tried to prevent that he ended up falling as well.

"That was a bit harsh, Randa." Aaron said.

"It's their own fault. Why did they send weaklings like them here in the first place?" Randa said.

Truth and Liar stood up. They looked down ashamed.

"Now, now. Why don't we get along?" Pump said.

"I agree. Anyway, Truth, Lair. I'll be counting on you." Elsa said.

"Yes ma'am." They bowed.

_'I guess they can be mature.' _They all thought.

"Excuse us." They leave the room.

They all hear a noise.

"DAMN IT TRUTH! DON'T GET IN MY WAY!"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!"

Then the footsteps ran.

~Silence~

Elsa's giggle broke the silence.

"Elsa?" Solar said.

She clears her throat. "Sorry. Their interesting to me." She said.

* * *

Truth and Liar follow one of the maids.

"There is someone who said he knows you, waiting in your room." She said.

They look at each other and read each others minds.

_'It couldn't be.'_

_'I think it is.'_

They both thought.

"Your room is just ahead. Then turn right." The maid said. The twins dashed.

They made it to their room and slammed it open.

"OMENDO!" They said.

Omendo was sitting down reading. He looked at the boys and smiled.

"Hey." He said. The twins tackle Omendo.

"Man. It takes both of us take you down." Liar said.

Omendo chuckles. "So true!"

"How long have you been here?" Truth asks.

"A couple minutes. You know, I heard yelling so I knew it was you guys. Causing trouble already?"

"We weren't that loud."

"Sure you weren't. You two always fight and argue. They don't call you the Roaring Twins for nothing."

_'Roaring Twins?' _Truth and Liar didn't say a word.

"If you guys want to be stop by being called by that name then shut up!" Omendo said pulling their ears.

"S-Sorry!"

* * *

**Night Time...**

Omendo ended sleeping in the same room as them. Omendo slept on the other side of the room. Liar slept on one corner and Truth on the other. Omendo and Liar were asleep, but not Truth. He stands up and exits the room. Truth wonders around the hallways and then stops. The perfect view of the garden. He looks at it as it shines from the moonlight.

_'Peace and quiet. My type. I should do this every night. I only have a year left. So I should make this last.' _He thought.

"Truth?" He turns his head and sees Elsa.

"It's you." He said.

"That's rude!"

"What's rude, red hed."

"For your information it's pinkish-red! Get it straight! Why are you being so rude anyway?!"

"You look like that type of person who dislikes being raised to be a great person for the clan."

"I do?"

"Yup. And you look absent-minded."

"How rude! Is this how you treat a lady?!"

"I don't know. I never really talked to girls."

"But your talking to me."

"True...maybe because your a boy. Because you flat."

"F-Flat!" Truth points at her chest. She blushes like crazy. "F-F-F-For you information! It's my pajamas that makes it look flat!"

"Sure~"

"How rude!"

When Elsa looks at Truth's eye, he wasn't paying any attention to her. All he was doing is looking out at the garden. She looks at the garden as well.

"You're different." She said.

"What do you mean?" Truth said.

"Usually guys would take to me till they knew me."

"Your point is?"

"Earlier today you didn't even bother say 'You're the only girl in the room.' like your brother. I don't blame him. Every person that sees me they get like that. But you didn't seem to care. You didn't question me."

"That's because my old man already told me. To be honest I was surprised that a girl was the next leader." He looks up. "When I saw you on the photo you looked strong, yet lonely. It's like you want people to understand what you're going through." He looks at Elsa. "Am I right?"

Elsa blushes and looks at the garden. "M-Maybe."

"I think you should go back to sleep. We have school tomorrow, don't we?"

"Yes. Y-You should too." Elsa walks away. "G-Good night!"

"Night." Truth walks the opposite direction.

_'Wait a sec. Come to think of it I haven't seen Truth smile yet.' _Elsa thought. She looks back at Truth. Farther and farther he walks away. _'I wonder whats in his mind?'_

* * *

**Morning...**

Truth and Liar wait by the stairs.

Liar yawns. "Why do we have to wake up early?!" He said.

"Did you forget already? Omendo said since we are bodyguards we have to wake up early and wait for the person we're guarding." Truth said.

"I know! But don't you think this uniform is a bit tight?!" **(School uniform- . /i/spire2/06302008/1/6/1/8/1618dc3dbb5b50_ - it has both of their uniforms, boy and girls. it isn't from google for some reason. img1. ak. crunchy roll .com. Just put that all together. The pic is not mine!)**

"No. It's probably because you don't know how to put it on or you gained weight."

"This isn't funny!"

"Fine then. Hold still." Truth walks up to Liar and fixes his uniform. "There."

"I look...weird." Then he unbuttoned shirt and unties his tie a bit, making it loose. "Much better!" He looks at Truth and smiles. "Thank you though!"

"It's my job as your older brother."

"Geez! Smile for once would you! That's why people are so distant from you!"

Truth takes out his phone and opens it then starts typing. "Look who's talking. If you didn't have anger issues you would be popular."

"G-Good point." Truth puts away his phone. "What time is it?"

"7:10."

"IT'S EARLY!"

"That's the time red hed goes to school."

A bag hits Truth behind the head, knocking him down.

"IT'S NOT RED HED! MY HAIR IS PINKISH-RED! AND MY IS ELSA!" She yelled.

Truth stands up like no problem. "Alright then. Let's go."

"Okay!" Liar said. The twins went down first. _'These twins make me so pissed off!' _Elsa thought. Truth turns back.

"Are you coming or not?" He said.

"Of course!" Elsa said. She walks down the stairs.

* * *

**At School...**

'I_ know that I have bodyguards, but is doesn't mean I can have the same class as them!' _She thought.

"Class. These are our new students. Please introduce youself." The teacher said.

"I'm Truth Kuri."

"I'm Liar Kuri."

"As you can see we're twins, but my younger twin dyed his hair black so that people wouldn't mistaken us."

Liar smiles. "Totally worth it!"

"If you have any questions feel free to ask me. Don't ask Liar because he's not good at answering questions."

"That's totally untrue!"

The first person raised her hand. "Which one is the genius?" She said.

"Does it really matter? It may not seem like it, but he's actually as smart as me." Truth said.

"WHAT?!" The whole class said.

Liar stepped back. "You guys thought I was an idiot?!" He said.

A boy said, "Well there's a difference to you to. Truth looks intelligent because the way he looks and you look...how should I put this... Stupid." An arrow went through his heart. "And it's also the names to. His name is Truth and you're Liar." They class try to hold in their laughter.

_'Whats do funny?' _Elsa thought. She looked at the twins. Liar was hurt and Truth...

"BE QUIET!" He yelled. The class went silent. "You shouldn't judge people by their cover! Besides by my point of you, half this class have to do redo's to make up for their previous test." The classmates look at one an another. "That's what I thought." Truth turns to the teacher. "Where do we sit?"

"A-Anywhere you like." He said.

Truth sits next to Elsa while Liar sits in front of her. Elsa looks at Truth.

"If you keep staring people will start a rumor, red-head." Truth said.

"Sh-Shut up! My hair is pinkish-red! And my name is Elsa! E-L-S-A! Get it right!"

Liar turns around. "Then Elsa. Can you give us a tour later?" He said.

"S-Sure."

Someone taps Truth's shoulder. He turns and sees Solar and Aaron. They were smiling at Truth.

"Welcome to our classroom, Truth!" Solar said.

Truth was a little surprised, but he didn't show it. "Thank you." He said. "Solar, Aaron."

"So you did pay attention?" Aaron said.

"I have good memory."

"We could tell."

Truth turns forward again and takes out his notebook.

"Okay class take out your notebooks. We're starting a new lesson." The teacher said. When he starts to write on the board Truth immediately started to write it down in his notes.

* * *

**Lunch**

Liar and Truth were talking to each other.

Meanwhile Elsa was talking to Solar and Aaron.

"Aren't you going to get to know them, Elsa?" Aaron said.

She looks at him. "Well...I want to, but it looks like they keep their distance from everyone. They are twins and they are close." She said.

"Good point." Solar said.

They look at the twins. Liar was laughing while Truth was drinking his drink.

"Hey you guys..." Elsa said. Solar and Aaron look at her. "Doesn't bother you that when you see Liar laughing Truth isn't?"

Aaron thinks about it. "Come to think of it. You're right!" He said. Solar just looks at Truth.

Truth looks up and looks at the 3 looking at them. He stands up and walks their direction, so does Liar.

The 3 flinch when they stood in front of them.

"T-Truth. L-Liar. What's up?" Aaron said.

Liar puts his arm around Truth's shoulder. "Nothin much. We got bored so we decided to come here right Truth?" Liar said.

"Right." Truth said.

"Do you guys wanna hang out with us? It'll be fun!" Solar said.

"Sure!" Liar said. "Do you guys wanna play volleyball!"

"I'm in!"

"Me too!" Aaron said.

"No thank you. I'm not suited for sports." Elsa said.

They all look at Truth. He shook his head. "No thanks. I dislike sports." He said.

"Then just the 3 of us?" Aaron said.

"It's alright! 2 vs 1! I'll beat you guys!" Liar said.

* * *

**Gym**

Truth and Elsa sit on the bench. "Prepare yourselfs for the mighty Liar!" Liar serves the ball.

They start playing.

"Um...Truth? Did you really not want to play?" Elsa said.

Truth looks at her. "No. It'll just put me in the center of attention. See?" She looks around and sees people watching them play. "As a bodyguard we can't be a center of attention."

"But this is school."

"Still. Besides, it lets Liar get off some boredom in class. He's smart, but he hates to pay attention."

"Then...how is he smart?"

"I tell Omendo that he needs to study."

"Your care-taker?"

"Yes."

"Why-"

"Didn't I tell you not to ask that question."

"Oh! S-Sorry!" Truth flicks her head. She rubs it. "That hurt!" Truth stands up. "Where are you going?"

"Restroom." He walks away.

"Restroom?"

Liar looks at Truth. "Truth! Where are you going?! Aren't you gonna watch me play?!" He said.

Truth turns back. "Of course. I just need to go to the restroom." He said. "I'll be back shortly, so have some fun!"

"Okay!"

Solar exits the court.

"Where are you going?" Aaron said.

"I'm going to get a drink." He said and left.

Aaron and Liar look at each other and shrug. They just continue to play.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Truth kept walking.

"Wait up!" He looks back and sees Solar running after him. He catches up.

"What is it?" He said.

"I wanna talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because it's worrying me, Elsa, and Aaron that your not smiling!"

Truth raises and eyebrow and turns to him. "Why are you guys worried about me not smiling? Its normal for other people."

"I know, but they smile eventually!"

"Thats right. Eventually." They stood in silence. "Is this all you wanted to say to me?"

"Not really..."

"Then say it. I'm not that type of guys that'll lose his temper easily."

Solar looks into Truth's eyes. "Where you always like this? Have you ever smiled?"

"I don't really know how to answer that question. But I'll ask you this. Why does me not smiling concerning you?"

"Uh...well...b-because..."

"Your hiding something."

"I'm not really hiding it! It's a clan secret!"

"Oh. That makes sense. Then I'll be going now."

"Where?"

"To the restroom. I really need to go."

"O-Oh."

Couple minutes later Truth comes back and sees Solar waiting for him. He just walks pass him. Solar follows.

Truth stops and turns to him. "Stop following me." He said.

"We're going to the same location." Solar said.

"Suit yourself."

They walk in the gym.

"GIVE UP!"

"NO YOU!"

They heard. Aaron and Liar were on a role and Elsa looked scared at the two. _'Should I stop them before they destroy the gym?!' _She thought.

Solar runs to Aaron's side of the court.

"Stop it! Or else you'll destroy the gym!" He yelled at Aaron.

"We can't! If the ball hits the floor then it'll destroy it!" He yelled back.

Truth looks at Liar. His eyes were glowing. Truth's eyes widened. _'No. This can't happen again!' _He thought. He yells out to him, "LIAR! STOP IT!" The shock it brings to everybody in the gym.

Liar hears his voice, but doesn't turn to him. "I CAN'T!" He yelled back.

Elsa looks at Truth. Before she can see his eyes he ran to Liar's court.

The ball was going harder and faster as it kept going back and forth. Truth just had to find the right moment. But when hitted the ball he ended up falling and hits the ground. Truth runs to his side. Before Aaron notices Liar was on the ground he hitted the ball. He looks at Liar. _'Not good! If the ball hits him when he's down then he'll be injured!' _He thought. Everything was happening to quickly. Liar sees the ball and shuts his eyes ready for the pain. Instead he hears a grunt and opens his eyes. His eyes widened. Truth has caught the ball!

"Truth!" He said. Truth looks back at him.

"I'm fine. What about you? You fell." He said.

"I'm alright! But your hands! You just caught the death ball!"

Truth looks at his hand. "It's red. A little blood is coming out, but this is nothing. I'll just go treat it."

"Don't they hurt?!"

"No." He smiles at Liar. "Not one bit." Everyone in the gym blushes at Truth's smile. Elsa, Aaron, and Solar were surprised. Then Truth's smile fades away and he walks away. "You go to class with the others. Okay?"

"Okay..." Elsa, Aaron, and Solar walk up to Liar and looks at Truth walking away. "I'm gonna get scolded by Omendo again. Everytime this happens Truth ends up being hurt." They look at him. "I have anger issues, always had them since I was a kid. One day in middle school some guys were talking crap about my brother. So I got in a fight with them. They were beatened up, but they still wouldn't take back what they said about him. So I punch the person who started it. When he stood up, I was going to punch him again. But then Truth stopped me and made me punch his chest. We were all surprised. He told me to calm down and smiled at me like he did right now. He apologized to the guys and called the amubulance for them. After that we went home and Omendo scolded me."

"So your brother was always the one stopping you, helping you, protecting you, and saving you?" Solar said.

"Yes. But I never understood why he would smile at me after I've done something wrong."

"Maybe it's just to tell you not to worry." Elsa said. Liar looks at her. "Maybe just to tell you it's okay. Everything's alright now. I'm here for you. So don't worry about me and smile for me."

"How can you tell?"

Elsa looks down at him and smiles. "I can see it. I can see it in his eyes how dearly he cares for his brother."

"I-I guess...but the thing that bugs me is why doesn't he smile for anyone else, but me?"

"Hmm...maybe it's because he doesn't want anyone else to see his smile, but you."

"Huh? I've never thought of that." They smile. "But it bugs me that you know him more then me, when we barely know each other."

"Yeah us too." Aaron said. Solar nods.

"Uh well! Lets see... I don't know okay! Don't pressure me!" Elsa said.

"Elsa! Elsa!" She looks back and sees her friends.

"Ah! Camelia! Malia!" Camelia runs to her while Malia walks. "Malia is your health better now?"

"Yes. So I'm going to work hard to keep my grades up!" She said.

Elsa looks at Camelia. "Are those new earrings?"

"You noticed! They're gorgeous aren''t they!" She said. Elsa nods. They notice Liar. "Isn't that one of the twins...your name is..."

"Liar."

"Right!"

"Where's your brother, Truth?" Malia asks.

"He's at the nurses office." He answered.

"What happened?! Did he get a fever?!"

_'Thats you, Malia.' _They all thought.

"N-No. He got injured."

"Injured?" Elsa stops Malia from asking.

"Why don't we get lunch!" She said.

"I'm in! I'm starving!" Camelia said. She drags Elsa and Malia. Leaving Liar, Aaron, and Solar alone.

"She'll never change." Aaron said. "She didn't even said hello to me."

"I just hope Camelia doesn't give Malia a fever." Solar said.

Liar looks at them. "Do you like them or something?" He said. Aaron and Solar blush a little. _'I'll take that as a yes.' _He thought.

* * *

**After school...**

Truth waits at the exit. He checks the time. _'They're taking their time...' _He looks up at the sky. _'Its going to rain. If they don't hurry then we'll get caught in the rain.'_

Liar sees him and run ups to him. "Truth!" He yells out. Truth looks at Liar. "You didn't come to class! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine. The nurse didn't let me leave and told me that I was too injured to write. She even wrapped my hands." He shows his hands.

"If you keep getting hurt then you'll look like a mummy."

"That's what I thought."

Elsa sees them and runs up to them. "Truth! Liar!" She says.

They see her.

"Ready to go, red head." Truth said.

She gets pissed off. "MY HAIR IS PINKISH-RED! AND MY NAME IS ELSA!"

"Right~"

"Are you making fun of me?!"

"Maybe." Truth looks at Elsa and flicks her head. "Lets go." Liar walks ahead and then Truth. Elsa walks behind Truth.

"Elsa!" Malia and Camelia yelled out. The three stopped and let the two catch up. "Your Truth! Aren't you?!" Camelia said.

"Yes." He said.

"I'm Camelia. This is my friend Malia!"

"Hello." She said.

Truth turns to them. "Hello." He said. Liar looks back and sees the girls talking to Truth. He makes a glaring face. Liar grabs Truth by the arm and drags him. "Liar?"

"Ah! Wait up! Bye Camelia, Malia!" Elsa said and runs to them. Truth looks at Liar confused. _'Whats up with him?' _He thought. "Truth! Liar!"

"Liar! Can you let go of me?" Truth said. Liar glares at Truth. "Liar..." He lets go and runs across the street. "Liar! Wait!" Truth runs after him.

"You guys! I said wait!" Truth stops and looks back. _'Damn! As much as I want to chase Liar, I have to look after Elsa!'_ He Elsa crosses the street without looking back a car honks. She looks at her left. Truth went super dash and dives at Elsa. Then roled, since Truth was going fast, and hits the sidewalk. Truth grunts. The car that was passing by never stopped and the police were on this guys tail. Elsa got up first and turned to Truth. "Are you okay?! It sounded like you hurted yourself!"

"I'm fine. As a bodyguard it's my job to get hurt while protecting someone." He gets up and looks at Elsa. "Are you okay? You were the one who almost got hurt."

"I-I'm okay."

"Good." Truth puts his hand on her head and pets her. She looks up at him and sees him smiling. Her eyes widened. _'He looks like...an angel...' _She thought.

"TRUTH!" Liar said running to them. "I'm sorry! If only I...if only I..."

"It's okay, Liar. Even thought I didn't know why you did that it's okay." Truth walks up to his twin and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Just don't run off like that." Liar nods and hugs his twin. Truth sighs and hugs him back. Liar looks at Elsa and she looks at him. He gives her a death glare. She takes a step back. _'Why is he giving me that stare?!' _She thought in shock. They stop hugging. "Lets go. We already wasted time!" Truth grabs Elsa's hand and starts to run. Liar runs after them.

* * *

As soon as they got back they had to immediately go to the meeting room. The three stood there. While many stares look at them. Even Omendo was there.

"I recieved a call from school. Truth let us see your hands." Spring said. He doesn't say a word and just shows them. "The nurse asked you how you got the injury, but you said it really isn't necessary to explain. Correct?" Truth nods. "Care to tell us the reason?"

Truth was about to speak, but Liar spoke first. "It was my fault!" He said. "We were playing volleyball and it got out of hand. I fell and Truth caught the ball before it could hit me." Truth looks at Liar. Then he spoke.

"It's also my fault for not watching him carefully. My instincts kicked in and I got careless." He said.

Nobody said a word. Spring sighs. "Be careful next time. The nurse got suspicious so don't get injured anymore. From now on, you'll take responsiblity for your brothers actions." She said.

Liar was about to talk in defense, but Truth... "Fine then. If that's what'll take then I shall."

"Good. Now your all dismissed. And don't be late again!"

"Yes ma'am."

The three left the room.

Liar turns to Truth. "Why did you do that?! I don't need you protecting me all the time!" He said.

"If no one is there for you then who will?" Truth said. Elsa looks at the two. "Now if you excuse me. I need to go guard the place." Truth walks off. Elsa looks at Liar. He glares at her and walks the other direction.

* * *

**Later that day...**

Elsa had another meeting with the clans. Everyone was chatting and discussing stuff. While she stayed quiet.

Randa notices. "Elsa? You're awfully quiet? Are you alright?" He asks. Everyone went quiet and look at Elsa.

"Well..." She started to say. The door opens. They all look. Truth was there. He was wearing normal teenage clothes. "Truth? Where's your uniform?"

Truth looks at her. "I took it off." He said.

"Why?"

"I have an errand to do. So I came to tell you just in case something happens."

"Then give me your phone number?"

"Oh? Red head has a phone?"

Elsa turns red and stands up. "IT'S NOT RED HEAD! MY HAIR IS PINKISH-RED AND MY NAME IS ELSA! GET IT RIGHT!" A paper flew to her and she opens it. "Numbers..."

"My phone number."

"Oh!" Then she gets paper and writes her phone number. She passes it and Truth catches it. Then she sees the bandages. "Your hands..." Everyone sees it.

"What happened?" Wohl asks.

Truth turns to him. "Nothing really. Just a little accident at school." He answered.

"T-Truth!" Elsa said.

"Yes?"

She blushes. "C-C-Come back safely! No injuries okay?!"

He blinks a couple times. "Okay. I won't. Then you work hard as well." He bows and exits the room. Elsa sits back down and looks at his phone number. _'His number...' _She takes out her phone and saves it.

"Elsa has a crush!" Aaron said. Elsa blushes like a tomato.

"NO I DON'T!" She yelled. Everyone laughs. _'I don't...do I?'_

* * *

Truth walks down the stairs and walks up the road. He leans on the wall. _'Damn! It hurts everywhere!' _He thought. _'Why am I like this?! This isn't me at all!' _He shakes his head and keeps walking. He finds a store and buys a couple of snacks then finds a nearby park. He sits down on a bench and looks up at the sky. _'Noon...my favorite time of day.' _He sighs.

He looks at the playground. He starts to remember when he was little.

**In his mind...**

_"Mommy! Mommy! Liar won't let me slide down the slide!" Truth said. A beautiful lady with silver blue hair and light aquamarine eyes pets her son._

_She said, "Then you'll sit on my laps, okay?" __He nods. She picks him up and sits on the bench, placing him on her laps. "Now you'll keep me company for the time being!" She snuggles him._

_Truth giggles. "Mommy! That tickles!"_

_Liar sees them. "No fair! I want to be on mommy laps!" He said and slides down. He runs to them and sits on her other lap. Their mother hugs them both._

_"I love you two very, very much!" She said._

_"We love you too mommy!" The twins said and hug her back._

**Back to the real world...**

Truth shakes his head. _'Memories won't take her back! Move on already!' _He thought. Truth stood up and takes a couple steps forward. _'Maybe a little training would take it out of my head.' _He starts punching and kicking. Then he felt instant pain.

"Shit! I went too far!" He said. "I guess I have no choice." He takes out his hand. His eyes glew green. "Recover." His injuries start to heal. "This should be enought." He stops when his injuries were half healed. "I...shouldn't push myself."

He stands straight. He helds out his arm. "I call the weapon: Sythe!" A sythe comes out of nowhere and he takes it. He starts training with it.

* * *

**Back with Elsa...**

_'I wonder if he's okay. He did get hurt today.' _She thought. She looks at her phone. _'What am I thinking...he'll never call me first.'_

"Elsa? Now you look distracted." Randa said. "Focus on the meeting."

"S-Sorry..." She said.

"Just to be sure, everyone take out your keys." They do. "Soon 3 of us will be graduating high school. So might as well see their future."

"T-That's a bit early, don't you think?" Solar said.

"We've seen ours at age 18 as well. So I don't see whats wrong?"

"Well...that's because we still don't have any romantic interests." Aaron said.

"You don't need a romantic interest yet. It's for the future."

"I guess..." Solar and Aaron look at each other.

Pump said, "You first Solar." Solar grabbed his key and sat on the center. "Take a deep breathe. Clear your mind. Focus." Solar does what he was told. His key glew. "Now...what do you see?"

"I see..." He tilts his head. "I see two kids. A little girl and a older boy. He looks like me, but his eyes and hair is lighter. An older woman is holding them. I see myself smile at them. But..." He opens his eyes. "It got blurry so I don't what else."

"It's alright. You did well. That's all we needed to know. Now Aaron."

"Alright!" Solar moves back to his spot and Aaron sits at that spot. He closes his eyes. Takes a deep breath. Clears his mind. Focuses. "I see my wife. We're watching our kids. One is a boy and a little girl. They run up to us. Saying mom and dad. Now, I'm in an office. I look down as if something has happened." He opens his eyes. "That's all I see."

_'I wonder what happened...' _Elsa thought. "Elsa. Now you."

"O-Okay." Aaron moves back to his spot and Elsa sits where he was. She repeated the same thing. It took her a minute or two. "I see a boy. He's smiling at me. I look down and see two little girls. Their so adorable. One had blue hair and one had pinkish-red hair like mine. I think their twins. My husband kisses my forehead." Elsa tries to look deeper but flinches. Everyone leans. "Time just went forward. Crying. Screaming. Magic. I see my son running to me in fear. Buildings were burning." Her heart races and she starts to shiver. "My husband gave my key to our daughter with pinkish-red hair. He was crying and starts to chant. She glows and starts to float. Then she disappeared." Elsa opens her eyes and tears instantly came out.

Everyone was shock. "Fire. What happens in the future?" They start questioning while Elsa sits there in shock. _'Whats going to happen?' _She thought. Then an image came to her head. A smiling man with blue hair was smiling at her. Her eyes widened and she instantly stood up. "Elsa?"

"Sorry! I have to go!" She runs out. _'I know that smile! I've seen it before!' _She runs down the stairs and takes out her phone. She dials Truth's phone. It rings a couple of times, but he never answered. She runs up the road, passes the store and looks both ways. She passes the park, but then stops. She walks backwards and sees Truth lying on the ground. Her eyes widened and runs up to him. She kneels and places his head on her lap. She touches his chest. "He's alive...thank goodness." Truth slowly opens his eyes.

An image of his mom comes up. "Mom?" He said softly. When he was wide awake it was Elsa. _'Too close!' _He thought. He panicked and got up quickly, but then they both hir heads/

"OW!" They said. Truth turns to her.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He said.

Elsa looks at him. "I was looking for you!" She said.

"Why?!"

"I called you, but you didn't answer! So I got worried and went to search for you!"

"Idiot! You shouldn't worry about me! As a bodyguard, I die for the person I'm protecting! That's our rule!"

"But still!" She starts to cry. "I'll blame myself if you die for me! I don't like it when people important to me die!"

"We just met. We barely know each other!"

"I know! It's just...I like your smile."

"My smile?"

She nods. "Your smile brought me more happiness. And if you die, I'll never see it again. That smile brings hope to others...so don't say nonsense."

"Listen red head-"

"MY HAIR IS PINKISH-RED AND MY NAME IS ELSA!"

"Okay! Anyway as I was saying. As a bodyguard we get hurt and die for those we are protecting. You can't stop that from happening."

"But...aren't you afraid of death?"

"We have to be prepared for-"

"I want to hear it from you! Are you afraid of death?!"

Truth looks down. "Sorta."

Elsa takes his hand. "Then I'll never cause any trouble for you! I want you to live! And always have a smile on your face!"

Truth's eyes widened. She reminded him about his mother. _'Mom...'_ He thought. He hugs Elsa which causes her to blush. "Them you better promise me." He lets go of her and looks at her with a smile. "Elsa."

She blushes like a tomato. "T-T-Then you promise me something!"

"What is it?"

"In return you'll have to smile more often!"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

"Fine then. Lets swear on it." They held out their pinkies and swore on it.

From the distance, Liar saw everything.

"Wait. What about your meeting?" Truth asks.

Elsa froze. "MY MEETING!" She yells. She starts panicking. Truth sighs and grabs his bag. He offers Elsa his hand.

"Shall we go, Elsa?" He smiles. She blushes and nods. She takes his hand and they run back.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**This is still the beginning on everything that has started. I worked hard on it, so please no judging. I had to finish this chapter before I start writing more on my other stories so sorry if you're still waiting. **

**Anyway back to what I was saying! This is only part 1. They'll be more, like 2 or 3 more chapter of this. Sorry if you want to know about the present. If you want me to continue the Parents Past then I shall, but if you want me to continue the present just tell me. By the reviews of course!**

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Note: I made a decision. I know you're all curious about what happened next from the previous chapter, but I know you want to know what happens next in the present. So I'm going to write about the present and continue to write past later. It may be confusing, but you'll get it later. Also you may be confused in the beginning. Anyway hope you'll enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Back to the present**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fine wakes up. She sits up and puts her hand on her head. _'Did I just see the past?' _She thought. _'So that man that looked like my dad is my uncle then? But I still don't get why he's like that?' _She stands up but loses her balance and falls. She grabs onto the desk and gets up. She takes breathes. She finds her key and takes it. Then she opens the door and exits. She leans against the wall so she won't fall. _'How long have I been out?' _She reaches the living room and peeks inside. No one was there. She enters. _'Where is everybody?'_

"Mom! Dad! Rein!" She yelled out. No answer. "Luis! Wrath!" Again. She was starting to get freaked out. "Shade! Bright! Solar! Aaron!" Again. "Anybody here?!" It was dead quiet. She slides down the wall. "Where are you guys? This is the second time..." She crawls to the door, that leaded to the backyard, and opens it. She falls forwrad hitting her face on the dirt. She looks up. "Ow..." She rubs her nose. Then she looks up and her eyes widened. There was smoke and fire up ahead. Explosions as well. Fine gets up. "What's...happening?" Magic was flowing around. Trying to stop the invasion. Then she sees the Moon sign. "Shade!" Fine forces herself to walk, then falls. She takes out her key.

"This may be cheating, but help me run and walk again!" The sun crest shines on her legs. She stands up. "That's better! Now! I summon a board!" A board comes up and Fine jumps on it. Then it went up. She went to the direction where the invasion was at. She sees people running and screaming. Then a child trips. "Oh no!" Fine dives down and grabs the boy before he can get hit. She place him somewhere safe and continued going the direction she was going.

"This way! Everyone go this way!" She looks down and sees Rein.

"REIN!" She yelled.

Rein looks up. "FINE!" She yelled back. Fine lands and runs up to Rein. They hug. Then they stop hugging.

"What's happening?!"

"It looked like it started sooner then we expected."

"What do you mean?!"

"He's after you! He attacked this town knowing you'd come! You have to go!"

"You mean dad's twin brother, Liar."

"How do you know?"

"I'll explain later. For now help the people!" Fine gets back on her board and goes away.

"FINE WAIT! DON'T GO!"

Fine ignored her sister and continued to search for the others. Then she sees something unexpected. The Taiyō Temple where her dad met her mom. She goes there and lands on the top.

"This is where...my dad stood when he wait for mom." She said. She walks forward and looks around. "It looks like the way it looked in the past, but a little destroyed..."

"Who are you?" Fine looked ahead and sees an elder woman. She looked strict. Fine's eyes widened.

"Your Spring Taiyō. My grandmother..."

"What?" Then Spring notices the key. "You have the key..."

Fine nods. "I'm Fine Kuri."

"Fine? How do you know my name?"

"I don't know completely myself. I was asleep. But I saw my parents past." Spring's eyes widened. "Well not most of it."

"Have you seen _her_."

"Seen _her_?" Then Fine thinks. "Do you mean Scarlet Taiyō?"

Spring stood there. "So you're her then." Explosions continue.

"Oh no! I have to go! I got side tracked and forgot what I was suppose to do! Come to think of it. Why isn't this place destroyed completely?"

"We have a barrier. That's why."

"Wow. Then you're a prepared type of person. Then imma g-"

"Wait." Fine stops and turns around. "You realize it's a trap."

"I know."

"Then if you're taken away, all of everyone's efforts would be wasted!"

"Well I can't just stand by!" Spring looks at Fine in amusment. "If I stand by then everyone I care about is going to get really injured or die! Besides." Fine looks at Spring with a smile. "My lover is down there fighting for me. And also my sister, mom, dad, and friends! If I stand by then what will happen to them?"

She went silent. Spring smiles. "Then go." Fine looks back her. "I know you can protect them all." Fine smiles and goes on her board.

"Thank you, Grandma Spring." Fine flies off.

_'She reminds me of her father. He's a stubborn man.' _She thought. Then she remembered the past.

_"I would risk my life to protect those important to me! I don't want to lose anyone else!" _She remembered Truth's word.

"Daughter like father. I guess."

Meanwhile Fine continues to search. She finds all the parents getting their ass kicked by the enemy. Fine points the key at them.

"PROTECT THEM!" She said. Then a barrier went over them.

Elsa looks closely at the sign. "The Sun crest!" She said. Truth looks at her.

"That means..." They look up and see Fine. "FINE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GET OUT OF HERE!" Fine ignores her dad and lands. She sees the people that ambushed them at the woods.

"Looks like you've arrived." Number 36 said.

"You've been expecting me?" She said.

"Yes we have. We wanted to take you to our master."

"I won't come till I see your master here."

"FINE!" Her father yelled.

"If you insist." They all move aside. A man with bloody red hair and sea blue eyes walks on the center.

"I'm the leader. August." He said.

"Nice to meet you August. You must know who I am." Fine said.

"Yes. Your Fine Kuri. The Sun Key Guardian."

"Did you start this invasion?"

"No. But it gave us an opportunity to have this chat."

"I guess it has."

He walks closer to her. "I need to know the truth. So answer my questions."

"Questions?"

"Are you the Recarnation of Scarlet Taiyō?"

"Y-Yes." Her parents look at Fine while everyone else look at each other.

"Is it true that when all the keys are broken and your life ends, you get a wish?"

"No. That's false. If that happens then everything would turn into darkness."

"How do you know this information?"

"Scarlet told me."

He stands in front of Fine. "Are you afraid? Afraid of death?"

"As long as I can protect those dear to me then no." Truth's eyes widened. "As a guardian it's my job to protect the key. Even if it costs my life!"

"Good. One last question." Fine waits for it. "What are you going to do now? Now that there's a war, what will you do?"

She thinks about it. "Protect everyone. And also...stop my uncle Liar."

August takes out his hand. Everyone on Fine's side start to get worried. But instead of attacking Fine, he puts his hand on her head and pets her. "Yup. Your definitely the recarnation of Scarlet."

"Eh?" They all were confused.

"WHAT?!"

"So wait?! What was the point on attacking my friends and family?!" Fine said.

"It was the only way to meet you. And sorry for the mess." August said. Everyone on his side smile.

"Your a confusing person..."

"Yeah! I get that a lot! Anyway since you're her." He bows down. "I'll help you in any way possible." He kisses her hand and she blushes.

August stands up and pulls Fine to him then jumps back. Somethings hits on the place she was standing. He lets go of her.

"Thanks..." She said.

"Fine! Let us out of here!" Solar said.

"Ah! Sorry!" Fine disspells the barriers. Truth and Elsa run to Fine and hug her.

"You little idiot!" Truth said.

"When one of us say run. You run!" Elsa said.

"I can't help it. I got it from dad." Fine said. They let go of each other. She looks up at the sky and points up. "He's there."

"What?"

"Uncle Liar is there. He's using invisiblity."

"Can we ask how you know about him?"

"It can wait!" Fine freezes. "I can't move..."

"What?"

She gets wobbly and starts to fall. "Damn...not again..." She faints and August catches her.

"It looks like she's seeing more of the past." He said.

"What do you mean?" Truth asks.

"She's looking at your past. From where you guys met. To the point where everything went to a wrong turn. So far it looks like she's seen how you guys met. Now she's gonna see how things went wrong."

"What?! No she can't see that! Wake her up!"

"When she's asleep it's too late to stop it..." Truth looks at Fine. Then Solar and Aaron walk up to him.

"Truth. We know how you feel. We don't want our children to know what happened too." Solar said. "But...we have to face it."

Aaron puts his hand on Truth's shoulder. "The children would have to find out sooner or later." He said.

"I-I guess...its just...there's something else." Truth said.

"Something else."

"Something I don't ever want my children to know."

36 and 41 walk up to August.

"Sir. We'll be leaving now."

"Okay."

41 looks at Aaron and winks at him then she leaves. Aaron gets the chills. Then he feels a death glare behind him.

"Aaron. Why did she wink at you?" Camelia said.

"I-I don't know, darling..." He said.

"NOT NOW YOU TWO!" Solar yelled at the two.

"SORRY!" The couple said.

August gives Fine to Truth.

"You may not hear my voice, but Fine when you come back...please listen to me." He said.


	23. MESSAGE

**MESSAGE**

**I'm sorry if you're waiting for this chapter. **

**I'm taking too long trying to update it myself. ****I'm a little disappointed in myself.**

**But can you wait just a bit longer?**

**I might finish the Parents Past pt 2, in two days.**

**If possible, one day.**

**For now just read my other stories, k?**

**Thanks!**


End file.
